Always
by MusicMelis
Summary: Harry Potter receives a mysterious package on his birthday that will change the lives of two people forever. Set in the summer before second year. Severitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Always**

"I love you Severus." Lily Snape said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I love you too Lily. Everything will be fine." Severus said in a calm voice, hoping to soothe his wife's nerves. He was using all his mental strength to occlude his own worries. He did not want to add to Lily's distress.

"I don't want to forget you. I don't want to forget that you are my husband and father to our son." Lily said sadly, her emerald eyes wet as she glanced over to their son Harry who was playing happily in his playpen, oblivious to what was about to happen.

Severus followed her gaze and felt a moment of grief. Erasing the memories of their life together, even temporarily, filled him with immense sadness. Lily and Harry were everything to him.

At Albus Dumbledore's request, Severus had agreed to take the dark mark and join as one of Voldemorts death eaters in order to spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Albus was aware of Severus exceptional skill at occluding yet despite that there could not be a risk of Voldemort finding out about his marriage to Lily or their son. The plan was for Dumbledore to perform a memory charm on all of them, a delicate spell just slightly less strong than obliviate as these memories were not meant to stay away forever. The charm would make Severus and Lily forget that they had ever fallen in love in their seventh year at Hogwarts. The charm would make Lily believe she had married James Potter, who despite being an arrogant bully in school had grown up a lot and become a successful auror. James had agreed to the plan as he wanted to be rid of Voldemort just as much as everyone, as well as he still cared for Lily and wanted to make up for how he had treated Severus in school. He would believe he was married to Lily and father to Harry. A charm had already been placed on Harry to make him look like James though he still had Lily's emerald green eyes and her nose. The charm had been enhanced so that everyone they came in contact with would be affected by it and believe James and Lily had been married all along.

Albus was confident that it would only be a matter of weeks before they were ready to destroy Voldemort once and for all and the moment he was completely gone, the memory spell would be lifted automatically. With the information Severus would be able to get at the death eater meetings and the destruction of the horcrux's, Albus was sure that the nightmare of Voldemort was almost at an end.

Severus tightened his arms around Lily, burying his face in her beautiful red hair. "I hate the thought of you believing Potter is your husband; Potter thinking he is Harry's father." He admitted in a gruff voice. Even though Potter had apologized for the way he and his friends had treated him in school, Severus couldn't help still feeling the bitter resentment. He had been worried at the thought of James and Lily thinking they were in love but Lily had added her own powerful magic to Albus's charm to ensure that the memories included that they were having problems in their marriage, enough so that they wouldn't be intimate. Lily had not wanted to risk being unfaithful to her husband, fake memories or not.

"It's only you Sev. I've only ever loved you and only you could ever be Harry's father. He loves you so much." Lily smiled. As if Harry understood, he stood up in his playpen gazing at his father. "Daddy up!" He demanded holding up his slightly chubby arms.

Severus hid the smile that wanted to show itself as he walked over to his son. "Daddy up what?" He asked trying to sound stern.

"Pease." Harry corrected himself and grinned when Severus picked him up in his strong arms. Harry snuggled into his daddy's neck, feeling safe and loved. Neither one of them noticed the picture Lily slyly took. She added it to a photo album she had been keeping since her and Severus had started dating.

"This will all be over soon." Lily said as she walked over to her husband and child, joining the hug. "We will be back together before we know it." She said determinedly. She would not lose her family for long, she couldn't. She had already lost her parents a year ago and had no contact with her older sister Petunia who hated anything and anyone to do with magic. She wouldn't even have agreed to this plan if Albus hadn't seemed so sure that Voldemorts end was near. Getting rid of him meant a safer world for all of them.

The floo flared to life and Albus Dumbledore walked out, his face serious. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Severus closed his eyes. He would take the mark tonight, having no memory of the wife and son he adored. After the charm was cast all of them would be in a daze and he would find himself in his old home at Spinner's End. Lily and Harry would find themselves at James house in Godric's Hollow. Severus gritted his teeth at the thought of Lily with James. He knew about her extra enhancement to the charm but the idea still upset him. But he knew that James would keep Lily and Harry safe, even if he believed they were having marriage problems. He looked into Lily's eyes one last time. "You have saved me in so many ways. I love you Lily. Always."

Lily's tears spilled over as she kissed Severus. "Same here Sev. You have no idea how happy you have made me. Always."

Severus looked down at his son who was still in his arms. "I love you always Harry." He dropped a kiss on top of Harry's head and hugged him for a moment longer before handing him to Lily. He turned to Albus. "We're ready."

Albus nodded, feeling sadness that his idea to defeat Voldemort was breaking up this family even if it was temporary. He cared about Severus and Lily and hated doing this to them. But he was confident that his plan would work. "You will be reunited soon." He assured them. Taking a deep breath he began invoking the charm.

Lily felt hazy and strange, as if in a dream. Her last thought before her memories fully changed and Albus took her and Harry to James was the precautions she had taken in case things didn't go the way Albus thought they would. Even Severus did not know about the letters, photo album, and pensive that would be sent to Severus and Harry and herself if for some reason the charm did not get lifted. The pensive would reach Severus first and restore his memories. Unfortunately the charm was so complex that the only way she had only been able to find a way to have the memories restored, whether Voldemort was gone or not, was to have it delivered ten years after the memory charm was set. If something went wrong then Severus and Harry and she wouldn't be reunited until Harry was twelve. But at least that was better than never. It won't come to that though, she told herself as she felt new memories begin to take place. The Order of the Phoenix would be successful in defeating Voldemort soon. They had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Ten Years Later

Harry Potter woke up a few minutes before midnight of July 31st…it was his own tradition to wake right before 12am on his birthday. Until he had started Hogwarts he was the only one who acknowledged his birthday as the Dursley's certainly didn't. Unless they were yelling at him or making him do the entire house and yard work they didn't acknowledge him at all. He preferred it that way, honestly. Even if it meant being locked in his room sharing a can of soup with Hedwig, though he wished desperately that he had sent her to the burrow for the summer. It was bad enough he had to be locked up, he couldn't bear that she suffered too.

He was also feeling sad that he couldn't send any letters to Ron and Hermione, especially since that weird house elf Dobby had been blocking their letters to him. Dobby was also the reason he was currently locked in his room as he had caused Aunt Petunia's dessert platter to drop on the head of one of the Dursley's dinner guests. Of course they had not believed him when he had told them that he was innocent. He wished he knew what Dobby had meant when he said bad things were going to happen at the school but there was no one he could ask about it. Except for making the Dursley's meals and doing chores, he was to remain locked in his room and a lock had been put on Hedwig's cage.

Harry glanced at the clock which was now showing 12:00am. He was officially twelve years old. Almost a teenager! "It's my birthday Hedwig." He informed his snowy owl. She hooted in response. He smiled and then made a mark on the calendar he had made that counted off the days until he could go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was more of a home to him than the Dursley's and he missed it terribly. Even with all that had happened with Quirrell and Voldemort he had never felt as happy as he had been there with Ron and Hermione. He even didn't mind putting up with snobby Draco Malfoy and cruel Professor Snape if it meant he was at Hogwarts where he had friends and people that actually cared about him. Knowing he had people who cared was still a new experience for him. He wondered, not for the first time, how different his life would have been if his parents hadn't been killed by Voldemort.

Suddenly his window opened. Which had to be impossible since it was locked and bars were on his window. Harry got up and stared, wishing he had access to his wand. Hedwig gave a startled hoot as a package flew in and landed on Harry's bed. Then before he could process what had happened, the window shut and locked, bars in place as if they had never been moved. Harry gaped at the window for a moment and then his emerald green eyes moved to the box that was sitting on his bed. Was it safe to touch? He slowly moved toward it, noticing the note on top with his first name on it.

He looked at Hedwig. "What do you think? Is it safe?" Hedwig regarded him thoughtfully and then gave a hoot of approval. Chuckling softly, Harry picked up the letter and opened it.

My Dear Harry,

I sit here writing this to you hoping that it is not necessary. My hope is that Albus Dumbledore's plan worked and that you are with your father and I right now. However I know that there are many risks to the plan your father and I agreed to and that this letter may be the only way to put things right. When you were two years old, Albus invoked a special memory charm affecting our memoires. I myself made my own enhancements to the charm. Your father was to become a spy for Albus by joining Voldemort as a death eater. Albus believed that we were close to destroying that mad man but needed some inside information. It would have been too dangerous to risk exposing that your father had married a muggleborn and had a son. Your father is an expert occlumens which means he can hide his thoughts and present fake ones so that Voldemort does not get suspicious. However, Albus thought we should take extra precautions just in case. The memory charm made me and everyone else think James Potter was my husband and your father. James was a friend and had agreed to the plan. James, though he ended up being a good man, was not the man I loved or married. Your father's name is Severus Snape and the three of us were very happy. Severus and I had been friends since we were nine years old and though it took me awhile I began to see him as more than a friend as we got older. We began dating our seventh year of Hogwarts and married the summer after. I have never been happier or felt as loved as I have being married to Severus. I think he had a hard time accepting that I loved him as his father was horrible to him and made him feel unworthy of love. Our lives became even more complete when you were born Harry. I still remember how Severus looked as he held you for the first time; he was in awe and such a proud father. If our plan did not work and this letter has been delivered to you then the charm that made you look like James is already fading. Enclosed in the package is a photo album that I have put together for you. I hope with everything I have that Severus is still alive and I have sent him a similar letter as well as a pensive that will return his memories. I have sent myself a letter as well which I am hopefully reading right now but if something has happened to me then the letter will be sent to Severus. He will find you if you are not already together. I know all this is a shock and you must have so many questions but all you need to do is find Severus. He was completely devoted to you and will take care of you. Please understand that everything we did was to help make the world safer for you. I love you my Harry Bear (I called you that when you were a baby).

Always,

Your mother, Lily Snape

The letter fell from Harry's hands in shock. It couldn't be. This had to be a prank. Malfoy? The Weasley twins? No, they wouldn't be that cruel. The bat of the dungeons himself? Wait. A charm that affected his appearance? He jumped up and stared at himself in the small mirror on his wall. Even as he watched his hair was changing from dark brown to black, his skin slightly paler. His features had already transformed though his nose and eyes stayed the same. Suddenly he realized his eyesight was fuzzy. He took off his glasses and was shocked that he could see perfectly. He gazed at his reflection. He truly looked like Snape's son. He didn't look bad, just different. His hair actually laid flat and felt softer as opposed to the messy hair he was used to that he could never seem to tame.

Harry shook his head to try and clear it and then looked at his reflection again. Yup, the change was still there. How could this be true? Snape hated him! And everyone hated Snape, how could his mother have loved him? His dad was supposed to be the respected auror James Potter! He was not supposed to be the unfair potions professor who took points from Gryffindors because they dared to breathe!

Harry sighed and picked up his letter. He couldn't explain it but he felt like his mum was close. It was as if he could feel her magic through this letter. That had to mean it was real right? He opened the package and took out a scrapbook similar to the one Hagrid had given him. Only if this letter was true, that album was basically a fake and this one would be true. Harry opened the book to the first page and immediately smiled at the picture of two kids who looked around the same age as himself smiling at the camera, the little redheaded girl waving. The black haired boy next to her wasn't smiling exactly although his dark eyes looked bright, as if amused by the little girls' antics. He flipped the page and saw Snape dressed in nice robes standing with his mother who wore a white dress and they both were smiling and looked happy and content. It was their wedding day. One of the pictures had his mother and Snape looking into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people in the world. Even Harry could see the love between them. In the photo album with James they had looked happy with him but none of the pictures had them looking at each other like that or even any pictures of just them. He had never realized it before.

Harry almost gasped as he looked at the next picture of his Mum in a hospital bed smiling up at Snape as he held his son. Snape looked amazed and proud. Harry couldn't believe it. How was it that the man who had tried to make his life miserable all last year had once loved him? That he had once looked happy and even smiled? Hmm, the memory charm. Harry frowned. What a stupid idea that had been. Dumbledore, he thought resignedly. He liked and respected Dumbledore but after the ordeal with the sorcerer's stone he had gotten the feeling that Dumbledore had known more than he let on. It was almost like he was happy Harry had gone through what he did. It was not that Harry thought Dumbledore was malicious about it or anything, he believed Dumbledore cared about him. He just wondered how much he could really trust him. Honestly the only people he really trusted were Ron and Hermione. He wished he could talk to them right now.

Harry thumbed through the photos, smiling in spite of himself as he saw his mum rocking him in a chair, Snape feeding him, his mum laughing as Harry rolled a ball at Snape obviously wanting him to roll it back. Snape looked slightly exasperated as he did although his eyes were lit in amusement. The last photo was of Harry snuggled into Snape's arms with Snape kissing the top of his head. Harry flopped onto his bed, holding the photo album tightly. Talk about a birthday surprise! Did Snape know yet? Would he still care? Would-would Snape even want to be his father again? Harry wondered. Did he even want Snape to? Harry closed his eyes in exhaustion, thoughts and questions swirling around in his head.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Albus Dumbledore!" Severus Snape stormed from the floo into the headmaster's office early in the morning with a letter and pensive in his hands.

"Severus? What is wrong?" Albus asked from his desk, his normally twinkling blue eyes growing concerned. He was used to Severus's temper of course though he had never stormed into his office like this before.

"Do you remember? Did you ever even really forget? Did she send you your memories back as well?" Severus growled, glaring at his mentor.

Albus stared at him. "Severus, I have no idea what you are talking about. Did who send me memories?"

"Lily." Severus answered with pain in his voice.

"Lily?" Albus looked confused. He gestured at the chair in front of his desk. "Sit, my boy and tell me what has happened. Lily sent you something?"

Severus dropped into the chair and ran his hand over his face. Even Albus wasn't that good of an actor.

Albus patiently waited for Severus to start talking. He held out a small bowl he kept on his desk. "Lemon drop for your thoughts?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at him. "No." Old coot, he thought to himself, keeping his glare on the headmaster. "I received an interesting letter this morning along with this pensive. It gave me my memories back. Everything that the memory charm you cast ten years ago took away. The memories of my wife Lily and our son Harry!"

Albus's mouth dropped open. "What? I don't remember casting any memory charm." He protested.

Severus gave him a withering look. "Obviously." He sighed to himself and held out the pensive for Albus to view. "Hurry please. I must get to my son as soon as possible." Harry, Severus thought with guilt. He had treated his own son terribly this past school year. He had been bitter believing Lily had chosen to marry James Potter and had assumed that Harry was a replica of James, his tormentor when he himself had been a student. His heart ached as he thought of Lily and how much they had loved each other. His heart ached even more as he thought of his son. He needed to get to Harry who according to Lily's letter should have received one of his own, as well as his appearance changing. Harry must be so confused. He must also be horrified to find out that his hated potions professor was his father. I'll make it up to him, he promised himself. All he could think about was Harry, remembering the toddler he had held in his arms. He needed his son.

Harry had woken up feeling anxious though for a moment he could not remember why. As it all came back to him he jumped up and looked in the mirror. It hadn't been a dream. He was really Snape's son.

He heard his door being unlocked. "Boy! Get your lazy self downstairs and start breakfast!" Aunt Petunia snapped at him as she opened the door. She turned and walked away without even looking at him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he quickly got dressed. He knew his relatives would be sitting in the living room where Dudley watched his morning shows while they waited for him to make a breakfast that he probably would not get to have any of. Since the Dobby incident they had not been keen on giving him much food, not like that was anything new. Suddenly he froze as he started down the stairs. They would notice his appearance. What would he say?

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon practically screamed.

Nervously Harry made his way down the stairs and quickly went into the kitchen to start breakfast. As he had thought, they were all in the living room. Maybe they would not notice the change. It's not like they spent much time noticing him anyway, even when he was doing all the chores. He expertly started the eggs and bacon and began setting the table for three. Even when they did let him eat they never allowed him to sit with them. "We don't eat with freaks!" Aunt Petunia had snapped at him when he had been five and had asked why he always had to eat in his cupboard.

"Is our food ready yet?" Aunt Petunia demanded as she walked into the kitchen. She nodded when she saw the table set and the food laid out. "Finally. Now get out of our sight so we can have a proper breakf-"she stopped, staring at him. "Who-who are you?"

"It's me, Aunt Petunia. Harry." Harry answered quietly.

Aunt Petunia kept staring. "Freak!" she yelled. "What did you do? We told you we didn't want any freakishness in our house!"

Uncle Vernon lumbered in, Dudley waddling behind him. Although Dudley's eyes had widened at Harry's new look, he still went immediately for the food.

"How dare you do that hocus pocus in our house!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he advanced on his nephew, grabbing him by the neck. He started to shake Harry when suddenly he flew across the kitchen and slammed into the wall, unable to move.

"Don't you dare touch my son, you worthless muggle!"

Still gasping for air, Harry looked up from where he had fallen on the kitchen floor to see Professor Snape standing in the room with his ebony wand out and pointed right at Uncle Vernon. Despite feeling confused about what he had learned from his mum's letter, right then all Harry felt was relief.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia grabbed Dudley from where he was still stuffing his face and pulled him over to her husband who was trying to move from the wall. "What did you do?" She glared at Harry. "How dare you invite your kind to our home!"

"I didn't!" Harry protested. "Not that I'm complaining that he is here." He added, rubbing his throat.

Keeping his wand trained on the Dursley's, Severus made his way to Harry. "Are you all right Harry?" He asked in concern, his eyes darkening as he saw the marks on his son's neck. Harry nodded as he stood up, shocked to hear his professor call him by his first name. His father, he reminded himself.

Severus, despite his immense anger toward the muggles, couldn't help the sense of pride he felt when he saw the changes in his son. He was a perfect blend of him and Lily. Thinking of Lily, he turned towards her horrid sister. "How could you treat your own sister's son like this? How could you let that oaf you call a husband hurt him like that?"

Scared as she was at having an angry wizard in the house, Petunia still narrowed her eyes as she answered him. "I never wanted him. The only things he is good for is cooking and cleaning and he is not even good at that!"

Severus's obsidian eyes flashed and he growled as he took a step in her direction. He then noticed the table set for three instead of four. The hand holding his wand twitched, itching to send several painful hexes their way. "He cooks and yet there are only three places set?"

"We don't eat with freaks." Dudley piped up without thinking. His piggy eyes widened at the look on the tall wizards face and he cowered behind his mother, hoping he wasn't going to get another tail.

"You get out of our house!" Vernon was struggling to free himself from the wall. "We are normal, hardworking people-"

Severus snorted. "That's a laugh muggle. You make a child cook your meals and you don't even allow him to eat with you!"

"You're that friend of Lily's!" Petunia suddenly said. She glared at Severus. "I remember you now. It's your fault she got into all that freaky stuff and went to that strange school!"

"I see that you are still jealous even after all these years. So jealous that you took it out on your nephew?" Severus shook his head in disgust, though he himself wasn't any better. He had been cruel and unfair to Harry simply because he had looked like James and had been reminded of the boy who had bullied him in school. He hadn't remembered that after Hogwarts James had actually apologized to him.

"We never wanted him!" Vernon complained, though he looked nervously at the wand still pointed at him. Sparks had begun to fly from it.

"Wait a second. Didn't you call the boy your son?" Petunia asked as she looked from Harry to Severus, seeing the similarities. A mean look crossed her face. "So Lily wasn't so perfect after all was she? What a cheating slu-"

"Silencio!" Severus hissed at her. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Do not ever say anything against Lily again. She would be so ashamed of you, as would your parents!"

Severus turned to Harry who was staring at him wide eyed. "Let's go get your things. We are leaving here for good."

Harry looked up at him hopefully. "Really, sir? I mean professor-um…"

"It's okay Harry. We certainly have a lot to talk about. Let's go get your things." Severus glared at the Dursley's. "If you know what's good for you, not one of you will take a step out of this room until we leave."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to!" Vernon kept trying to pull himself away from the wall, his face red with exertion.

"Pity." Severus smirked as he left the kitchen and followed his son up the stairs. The smirk faded when he saw all the locks on the door Harry was opening as well as the cat flap. "What is this?" He hissed.

Harry flinched slightly at the angry look on Snape's face which seemed to get even angrier when he saw the window with the bars on it.

"This is your room? It is a criminal's room!" Severus seethed. He noticed his son's scared look and quickly occluded his emotions. "I apologize; I did not mean to scare you. I am just angry at how they have been treating you."

"Are you angry that you are my dad?" Harry asked softly, dropping his gaze. Some Gryffindor he was, all he felt was unsure of himself.

"No! Harry, as soon as I got my memories back all I could think of was getting to you." Severus assured him. He wanted so desperately to hold his son and ask for forgiveness for how he had treated him but he knew that this was a lot for Harry to absorb as it was.

Harry turned away to pack with a relieved look on his face. He had been afraid of being rejected like the Dursley's had rejected him. Not sure what he was supposed to call Snape yet, he ventured "Sir? Can I let Hedwig out to fly? She's been locked up too."

Severus had to control the wave of fury he felt at the admission that Harry had indeed been locked up, but he would deal with that later. "Of course. Tell her to go to Hogwarts." He waved his wand and the lock on Hedwig's cage disappeared as well as the bars on the window.

Harry smiled happily as he opened the window and Hedwig gracefully spread her wings and flew out. "Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, no. My school stuff is locked away. They are in my old room." Harry said feeling embarrassed.

"Your old room? Where is that?"

"The cupboard under the stairs." Harry admitted, holding his bag that held some of Dudley's old clothes.

"And that was your room?" Severus asked in disbelief. How had no one at the school known about this?

Harry nodded his face red.

Severus took a deep breath and then gestured for Harry to follow him downstairs. An alohomora opened the cupboard and Harry's school trunk flew over to them. Severus shrunk it and put it in his pocket as well as the bag Harry was holding and Hedwig's cage.

"Brilliant!" Harry breathed as he watched his items shrink. "Oh wait. What about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"

"Oh, those spells should fade within an hour or so." Severus said casually. His dark eyes narrowed. "Although I should really go in there and-"

"No! What if you get in trouble?" Harry interrupted nervously. He may not know how he felt about Snape being his dad but he knew he didn't want anything to happen to him. Not now, when he finally had a chance for a real family. "They aren't worth it anyway."

Severus looked surprised for a moment but then his eyes softened. "So much like your mother." He reached his arm out. "Grab my arm, we are going to apparate. It may be uncomfortable for you."

Harry tentatively reached for his father's arm. "What does apparate mean?"

Severus turned them on the spot and the next thing Harry knew they were standing in front of the gates of Hogwarts.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Oh that was horrible!"

"Sorry, it can take getting used to." Severus said as he held on to his son's arm until he was sure that Harry wouldn't be sick. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sir." Harry breathed in deeply and then his face brightened as he saw where they were. Hogwarts!

"We can go to our quarters where you can get settled and eat some breakfast. And then we will talk." Severus said as he led Harry into the castle.

"Our quarters?" Harry repeated.

Severus stopped and looked down at him. "You are my son. You will live with me, yes?" His dark eyes were slightly amused.

"You live here at Hogwarts even during the summer?" Harry clarified.

Severus hesitated. "Most of the time, yes I do. Hogwarts has been my home for many years. I do own the house I grew up in but I do not go there very often."

Harry was about to ask why but noticed the pained look on Snape's face and decided not to question him further about it. Well, for now anyway. His mind flashed to his Mum's letter, remembering that she had mentioned that Snape's dad had been horrible to him.

"There is also the cottage that you, your mother, and I lived in but obviously I have not been there in ten years." Severus mused almost to himself. He would have to check on it soon. They had put a protection spell over it and he assumed it was still in place. It would be hard to go back though, without Lily. He glanced at Harry as they continued their way to the dungeons. Harry would probably like to visit the cottage, he thought.

Entering Snape's quarters Harry was surprised to find it was done in warm browns and greens and actually felt inviting. He had always thought the man to be cold hearted and expected wherever he lived to have a cold feeling to it as well.

"The kitchen is through there, this is the sitting room and my room is on the left down the hall. My lab is through that door and not to be entered without my express permission." Severus led him to the room he had quickly emptied out for Harry after viewing the pensive. The house elves had cleaned it up for him. It was now filled with a bed, dresser, desk and bookshelf. "I did not know what colors you would want your room done in. I presume red and gold?" He asked, careful to keep his voice neutral.

Harry laughed a bit and shook his head. "Actually, um, when I thought of having a room truly my own I pictured it in blue and gray." He looked nervously at Snape.

Severus gave a small smile in return and with a few waves of his wand the walls and bedspread were soon done in deep blues and grays.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "Thank you, sir!"

Severus winced a little at the sir. That had been what he had had to call his own father who had been an abusive drunk. Tobias Snape had rarely even allowed Severus to call him the more formal "father" preferring the more impersonal address. "You are very welcome Harry." He took out the shrunken trunk, duffel bag, and bird cage and restored them to their original size. "You may unpack while I order breakfast for you."

"Order?" Harry asked curiously.

"The house elves usually make the food here." Severus said distractedly as he viewed the clothes that Harry was pulling out of his bag.

"House elves?" Harry thought about Dobby. Should he mention the elf that had visited him?

"What are these?" Severus held up the clothes which were much too large for Harry as well as looking quite worn.

Harry flushed, his embarrassment turning to anger. "What do you think? My clothes!"

Severus favored his son with a mild glare. "Watch your tone young man, I was just asking a question."

Harry lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just embarrassing." He carefully looked back up and was relieved that though Snape still looked stern, he didn't look angry.

"Believe me, I do understand that but you still need to watch how you talk to me." Severus said. He smirked. "I do believe you get your temper from me."

Harry gave a laugh and then answered the question more politely. "My Aunt and Uncle never bought me clothes. I always got Dudley's old ones."

Severus glared at the offending clothes before he quickly banished all of them away.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"You wanted to keep them? Or would you rather go to Diagon Alley and get some proper clothes?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You would take me?" Harry beamed as Severus nodded.

"We will also make a brief trip into muggle London for some clothes as well." Severus said with a slight sneer on his face. Although he was able to blend quite effortlessly into the muggle world, it was not something he enjoyed doing.

"Brilliant! I'll just need to stop at Gringotts-"Harry stared at his father as Snape immediately shook his head. "But I need to get my money out."

Severus suppressed a sigh. "Children are not meant to pay for things like clothes and school supplies Harry. Their parents or guardians are responsible for that. I am your father and I will take care of your needs now. If you want to earn pocket money we can talk about that later. The money in your vault will remain untouched until you graduate Hogwarts. Understand?"

Harry nodded slowly, though the thought of an adult buying him things was a new concept. Hagrid had bought him Hedwig and Mrs. Weasley had knitted him a jumper and Professor McGonagall had given him his Nimbus 2000 broomstick but a whole new wardrobe? He couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through him though. It was nice to have an adult looking out for him. There was something he had to ask though. "Sir? I know I'm your son but don't you still hate me? You did this past school year." Harry's voice was quiet as he asked.

Severus's eyes were filled with pain as he bent down to be eye level with his son. "My behavior towards you was deplorable Harry and I am very sorry for how I treated you. With my memories altered I only saw you as a miniature version of James Potter and he and I did not get along with each other in school. All I remembered was how he treated me and I unfairly took it out on you. It was wrong and petty and I will forever regret it. Even if you were not my son I never should have acted that way. I only saw you as James and never bothered to see you for you."

"Oh." Harry said, biting his bottom lip. "What if you get to know me for me and still don't like me?"

The usually standoffish potions master immediately hugged Harry, grateful when Harry gave a tentative hug back. "I already see you for who you are. A kind, intelligent, and brave child. I could never hate you or not like you. One day you will trust this, I promise. I loved you and your mother more than anything and I still love her, just as I still love you. I always loved you Harry I just did not remember that I did." Severus was desperate for Harry to understand although he knew it would take time. Harry was only twelve and this was a lot to take in. "Now let's go get you some breakfast before we go shopping hmm?"

Harry nodded, trying to fight back tears as his father gave him another quick hug before letting him go. Twelve year olds don't cry and don't need hugs, he told himself fiercely. But the truth was, he did. He never got parental affection before, well not since he was two and he craved it. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone!

"What would you like? It is your birthday after all." Severus said as he stood at the floo ready to call their order to the house elves. He normally didn't bother with them especially in the summer but he knew they loved to have people to cater to. They usually got depressed in the summer with only a few professors in the castle so they had been ecstatic when he had requested Harry's room to be set up.

"Anything is fine sir." Harry said automatically.

Severus just stared at him.

"Okay, um waffles?" Harry had had waffles for the first time here at Hogwarts and had loved them.

Severus nodded and called an order of waffles, eggs, fruit and pumpkin juice. A few moments later their food popped onto the table.

"Wow!" Harry stared at all the food. "House elves made this?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, they make all the food you eat during the school year as well as cleaning up the common rooms and dorms."

Harry cut into his waffles slowly. "A house elf visited me a couple days ago in my room at the Dursleys." He quickly blurted out.

Severus looked surprised. "What?"

Harry nodded. "He said his name was Dobby and that I shouldn't come back to Hogwarts because bad things are going to happen. When I said I was going to go back to school anyway, he used magic and got me in trouble with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. That is why they locked me up and put bars on the window."

Severus pushed aside his anger at the Dursley's for the moment as his eyes narrowed in thought. "That is extremely strange behavior for a house elf. Dobby, you said? The name sounds vaguely familiar." He mused to himself. "I'll check into it."

"What should I do about it?" Harry asked, wanting to help investigate.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You will do nothing. Unless, of course, you see him again then you will tell me immediately. Let me look into this all right?"

"All right." Harry agreed and let the issue go so he could enjoy his breakfast. It was delicious and he finished everything on his plate. He had just finished off his juice when the floo flared to life and Dumbledore came through.

"Ah, hello my boys." Albus said cheerfully.

Severus frowned as he looked at the man whose brilliant memory charm had backfired so spectacularly. The same man who had left Harry with those horrible muggles. "Albus." He said in a low voice.

"Happy Birthday Harry! Your mind must be reeling with all the changes. And look at you! Your true appearance suits you my boy! How are you doing?" Albus took out a small tin out of his robe and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He held the tin out to Harry who in turn shook his head.

"I'm doing fine Professor." Harry replied.

Albus nodded. "Excellent. I'm sure you will have a very nice day with your father before you go back to the Dursley's. Of course, we will need to put a glamour charm on you."

"What?!" Harry stood up, knocking his chair over.

"Absolutely not! Harry is my son and he will live with me from now on." Severus stepped in front of Harry protectively.

"Severus, you have to maintain your cover, remember? And Harry is safe with his relatives." Albus protested. Despite the fact he was a powerful wizard, he couldn't help stepping back a step when he saw the look on Severus's face.

"Safe?" Severus hissed. "From what I witnessed there this morning he is certainly not safe in that house. He should have never been put there in the first place. Did you not ever check up on him?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Albus looked at Harry in concern.

"Harry, go and wash up and brush your teeth. We will be leaving soon to go shopping." Severus said calmly.

"But-"Harry wanted to stay, knowing they were going to talk about him.

Severus fixed a stern yet understanding look at his son. "Now Harry. We will talk on our outing."

Harry nodded slowly and moved to leave but hesitated. "If I have to go back…" he trailed off, thinking he wouldn't need new clothes if he had to return to the Dursley's.

Severus gently took Harry's chin in his hand and lifted it to make eye contact. "This is your home now. You are my family and I am yours all right? You belong with me and that is all there is to it."

Harry's eyes brightened and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the man's waist. He felt one of his father's arms come around his shoulders while he ran the other hand through his hair. "Go on now." Severus said, gently nudging him towards the washroom.

After Harry had left the room, Severus cast a muffetlo around him and the headmaster so that Harry wouldn't overhear. "I will not abandon my son now that I have found him again. I was never supposed to be separated from him this long. He stays with me, understand old man?"

Albus was quiet for a moment. "And of your spying when the time comes? Voldemort will return eventually, I am sure of that."

"Best start looking for another spy then. My job now is to be Harry's father and protect him and guide him." Severus said firmly. He glowered at the headmaster. "As for those horrible muggles, they abused him Albus! They worked him like a house elf and when they were not doing that they were keeping him locked up and starving him! When I got there this morning the uncle had his hand around my son's throat and was shaking him!"

Albus paled. He knew that Harry was smaller than he should be for his age and thin and he had suspected that he wasn't being cared for the way he had hoped Petunia would but he never thought this. Arabella had only mentioned that Harry was quiet and did a lot of yard work. "I didn't know Severus. Honest."

Severus sighed. He was angry, angry at Albus for his memory charm and lack of judgment when placing Harry with magic hating relatives, but he was mostly angry with himself for going along with the plan in the first place. He was also disgusted with himself for treating Harry the way he had, memory or no. He had so much to make up for.

"Of course Harry will stay with you. I will even start proceedings changing his birth certificate to reflect his true last name." Albus offered. The truth was he had never intended to take Harry away from Severus and back to the Dursley's, he had thought that by mentioning it Harry would see how much Severus really wanted him. Hmm, maybe I really am a meddling old coot, Albus thought ruefully. He was aware what the other professors called him. "Will James still be his middle name?" Albus asked.

"It never truly was. When he was born Lily and I named him Harry Severus Snape." He sighed, thinking about his former childhood nemesis. A man that had ended up helping them and had been killed trying to protect Lily and Harry. "On the other hand after what Potter did for us, we should honor him."

Albus nodded in approval. "Might I make a suggestion? Harry Severus James Snape? I know it is long but he will mainly be known as Harry Snape."

"Yes, that is a good idea. Thank you Albus." Severus inclined his head.

"I am sorry for everything Severus. I had obviously believed our plan ten years ago would work but well, we know what went wrong." Albus said sadly, thinking of the man who had betrayed James and Lily's location to Voldemort. "I wish I had taken better precautions. I'm grateful that Lily did."

Severus smiled a little, thinking of his beautiful and smart wife. "Yes, Lily was quite clever. Always was. She would have wanted to prepare for any possible hurdle."

Albus smiled at him and then headed towards the floo. "Have a good day with your son Severus. I will start the arrangements on Harry's birth certificate. I must warn you there will be quite a response from the public when word gets out."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure people will love to gossip all about it. I'll have to make sure Harry is prepared to face all of that. When it is time, I will release a statement."

Albus nodded and disappeared into the floo.

**TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! =)**

The day went smoothly as father and son spent the day shopping for Harry's clothes and getting to know each other. Harry had been thrilled that with his new appearance no one realized who he was. He had hated being stared at and talked about just because he was the 'boy who lived.' Of course, since he was shopping with Snape most people had scurried out of the way, especially currant and even former students. Harry had held back a laugh each time that happened and noticed that Snape had a satisfied smirk on his face each time it did.

After buying him a new wardrobe Snape also bought him a brand new quill and ink pot. The biggest surprise of all was when Snape had led Harry in to the Quidditch Supplies store. When Harry had looked up at his dad questionably, Snape had simply lifted one shoulder and said he thought Harry would want to look around.

Severus leaned slightly against the counter. "I figured you would want to visit here. It is most of the student's favorite store, I do believe." He grimaced. "Well, this and the joke shop, I suppose."

Harry grinned in reply and enjoyed the feeling of normalcy as he browsed the shop. What could be more normal than a father taking his son to his favorite sports shop after all?

Harry had been thumbing through a book on Quidditch moves when he saw Snape checking out at the counter. Curious, he put down the book and went to stand next to him and his eyes widened when he saw the expensive looking broom servicing kit and Quidditch gloves being put in a bag by the clerk. "Is that for me?" he breathed out.

Severus paid and handed him the bag. "No, it is for Professor Dumbledore. Of course it is for you, you silly boy." His eyes shone with amusement as Harry took the bag. "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry's green eyes lit up. "Wow! Thank you! Except for Hagrid, no one has ever bought me a birthday present before. And thank you for all the clothes and quill set." He happily hugged the bag to himself, not noticing the distressed look on his dad's face.

"You are welcome." Severus finally said as they began walking down the street. "You are a very fine seeker Harry. I will enjoy watching you this year."

Harry raised an eyebrow, not realizing how much he looked like his father as he did. "Even when I play against Slytherin?"

Severus nodded. "Of course as head of Slytherin I support my house and team but that does not mean that I won't be rooting for you as well. As long as you are careful, no need for any dangerous stunts." He warned.

Severus next took Harry to Hogsmeade for lunch at The Three Broomsticks where they continued their conversation.

"What did you think of me joining when I was only a first year?" Harry asked curiously as they studied their menus.

"Honestly? That you were too young to be on the team." Severus answered, putting down his menu. "The school has that rule for reason. First years have a lot to learn about magic; especially the muggle borns and most students have never flown before. It is considered a lot of pressure for a first year. Then there is also the issue that you basically got on the team for flying when you were not supposed to, correct?"

Harry flushed slightly. "Well, yeah but I only did it to get back the remembrall that Malfoy had stolen from Neville."

"You still broke a rule Harry. You should have waited for Madam Hooch and let her deal with Mr. Malfoy." Severus said seriously. "Although if I had seen you fly the way Professor McGonagall described and you were in Slytherin I probably would have been tempted to get you on the team." Severus smirked. "You still would have had detention though, just as Mr. Malfoy did."

Harry's mouth fell open. "Malfoy got detention?"

Severus nodded. "I do not usually take points from my own house but that does not mean my students get away with disobedience. I am known for being strict for a reason."

After they ordered shepherd's pie with a garden salad and drinks, Harry stayed silent. He was feeling a little nervous. If he disobeyed, what would Snape do to him? He wouldn't be like the Dursley's, Harry assured himself. He noticed Snape staring at him. "Harry, I would never hurt you." Severus said softly, knowing what was going in his son's mind. How could he not understand with the childhood he himself suffered? "I'm not saying I wouldn't punish you if you deserved it but I wouldn't hurt you. I would never raise a hand to you or starve you or lock you up."

Harry visibly relaxed at his words. "Thank you. I didn't mean to imply that you would…"

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You don't have to say anything. No parent or guardian should hurt a child or neglect them the way you were. What you can expect from me are things like groundings, writing lines, being sent to bed early or sent to your room yet not locked in it."

Harry nodded. Those types of punishments sounded like the ones Ron would speak of. Normal consequences, not cruel ones like the Dursley's handed out to him. "I'll be good." He said, suddenly wanting to make Snape proud of him.

Severus hid a smile for a moment as he knew children got into trouble despite their best intentions. His smile turned into a frown when he thought of the trouble Harry had gotten into last year. With the troll and roaming the castle after curfew and the stone, he would have to talk to him about all that and get him to see that he had to be more careful and think before he acted. Especially since Harry was already a target for Voldemort and there were still active death eaters strolling about. But that was not a topic for today. Today was his son's birthday and it had been less than twenty-four hours since he had found out the truth about his parentage. He would wait and talk to him about those issues later this summer.

"Did you ever play Quidditch in school?" Harry asked, curious as to where his flying ability came from now that he knew it wasn't from James Potter.

"No. I enjoyed flying for fun as did your mother but neither of us played the sport." Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. "My grandfather on my mother's side played seeker for Slytherin. I believe he was considered quite good."

"Oh, are your parents or grandparents still-"Harry hesitated, not wanting to ask something he shouldn't.

"They have all passed on." Severus said, keeping his voice indifferent. He knew Harry would have questions about his family background but he did not want to discuss it yet.

The rest of lunch was spent with Severus sharing memories of Lily. Harry had endless questions about her and Severus had answered all of them. Severus had also carefully broached the subject of returning to his son his true name, Harry Severus Snape while still keeping James as part of it and had been relieved and quite touched when Harry had shown enthusiasm for it.

When they had returned to Hogwarts and were back in their quarters Severus had Harry put away his new belongings and then suggested he take a rest when he saw Harry yawn. "I'm not a baby, I don't need a nap." Harry had protested.

Severus looked him over with what could be called an indulgent look and said lightly, "Of course not Harry. Why don't you sit on the couch and look through your mum's photo album while I get us some tea and biscuits? I'd like to look through it as well."

"Okay." Harry agreed, stifling another yawn as he snuggled down into the couch and opened the album and smiled as he looked at the pictures again.

A few minutes later Severus returned to the living room with two mugs of tea when he stopped and smirked to himself. Don't need to take a nap indeed, he thought with a slight smile. Harry was fast asleep, hugging the scrapbook as if it were a stuffed toy. Stealthy he pried the album out of Harry's arms and gently lifted his son, who was too light for his liking, and put him in his bed, covering him with a blanket. He ran his fingers through his son's fringe, his heart feeling heavy when he saw the lightening shaped scar. "I'll take care of him from now on Lily, I promise." He whispered.

Severus took the photo album into his study to look through; letting his mind remember each and every day the pictures were taken. He had grieved for Lily before but now he let himself grieve for his wife and for the life they could have had together with their son. He grieved for Harry's lost childhood as well, hating that he had missed so much. He even let himself feel sadness and gratefulness for James Potter who had given his life for Severus's family.

He took out the letter that Lily had written to herself which had been sent to him. He couldn't bring himself to read it, not yet anyway. It was simply too painful and for the first time in many years, tears fell from Severus's eyes.

Two hours later Harry woke up and with a jolt realized he was in bed in his room. His room, he thought a little giddily. He then frowned when he thought that his dad must have carried him in here from the living room. How embarrassing, he thought as he remembered how he had protested against needing a nap. He rubbed his eyes, still getting used to being able to see without his glasses and went to find Snape.

Severus looked up from the paperwork he was working on in his study when Harry hovered in the doorway. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"May you. And yes, of course you may. The only room I asked you not to enter without permission is my lab. Understood?"

Harry nodded and Severus sighed a little. "Verbal answers are appreciated Harry." He scolded gently. He gestured for Harry to take a seat in front of his desk. Certain manners would need to be worked on; the Dursley's surely didn't teach him anything other than fear.

Harry felt his face flush a little. "Sorry. I mean, yes sir."

Severus nodded. "I know it may take time for you to get used to me being your father and to accept it even, given our history but whenever you feel ready to call me Dad, I assure you I will not mind. If it helps, you may call me Severus for the time being. Well, except for in class of course."

Harry tilted his head and looked at the man who was his father thoughtfully. It was true that last year he had thought he hated the potions master, even though he knew Snape had saved him during his first Quidditch match. He understood though, that he had only treated him like that because he didn't remember him and had lived with the grief and anger thinking his Mum had loved someone else. It didn't make the treatment of him right but he understood it. And although he couldn't explain it, he knew Severus loved him. He had seen it in the scrapbook and how the professor had treated him all day. It was almost like his Mum's letter and book had made Harry remember. Which he knew was ridicules as he had only been two but he now felt safe with his dad. Somehow he felt like he was home here, with Snape. He inwardly rolled his eyes as a day ago the mere idea of that would have been laughable.

"So it won't be dark for awhile if you would like to get in some flying on the pitch." Severus offered. He had another present he wanted to give Harry and that would give him time to do it. "Be back in two hours all right?"

Harry perked up. "Really? That would be great, thanks!"

Severus felt satisfied as Harry ran off to get his broom. Not only was Harry happy but that would give him time to get his present ready and order a special dinner and cake for that evening. He also needed to talk to Albus about the house elf Harry had mentioned as well as get started on a statement to the press that would soon be hounding them. They had been lucky that no one had come up to them and questioned why Severus was shopping with a child that looked like him although they had gotten some curious looks. It would only be a matter of time before word got out and he wanted to be ready and make sure Harry was prepared for the scrutiny.

Harry flew happily over the pitch practicing moves and flips. He loved the freedom of flying and having the Quidditch pitch all to himself was awesome. The whole day had been great actually, well once Snape had come to get him from the Dursley's. He wondered how his friends would take the news. He wasn't too worried about Hermione but Ron…well, he would probably go mental. Harry hoped they would still want to be his friends. He could handle the other students giving him grief over the fact that their potions professor was his dad as long as Ron and Hermione stood by him. They were his first friends ever and he would hate to lose them. He would ask Snape if he could write them and prepare them so that they weren't shocked on September first.

When Harry returned to their quarters and put his broom away he went to look for his dad. Severus was in the kitchen waiting for him, the table set with pot roast, mashed potatoes, salad, and best of all treacle tart!

"Wow, I can't believe how much I've eaten today!" Harry said happily as he sat down on the table. "This looks great!"

Severus gestured for Harry to start serving himself and then began serving himself some pot roast. "You should have always had enough to eat." He said, angry that his boy had been starved most of his life. He planned to have him start a nutritive potion tomorrow. "In fact, I expect you to eat three meals a day. No exceptions."

Harry tried to hide his grin as he dug into the delicious meal. He couldn't believe that he was having dinner with Snape and that it felt right. And he was basically being told that eating was a rule!

"Sir? I mean, Severus?" It felt strange calling Snape, his father, by his first name. "Would it be all right if I write to Ron and Hermione and tell them everything? They might be worried about me since they haven't heard from me yet this summer. That house elf, Dobby, was keeping their letters from me."

Severus set down his fork. "Yes, of course you may write them. It would be better that they hear the truth from you. I will be giving a statement to the press as word will be getting out soon enough. You will need to be prepared for attention and gossip that will no doubt come our way."

Harry sighed. "I'm used to being gossiped about." He muttered. He looked up at his dad. "When I started Hogwarts people knew more about me than I did. I kept getting stared at and whispered about. It was annoying."

Severus stayed silent for a moment. To think he had convinced himself at the sorting feast that Harry was spoiled and would revel in his fame. "Many will not be pleased that I am your father. They will not think that I deserve to be and they will be right." He said honestly. Part of his demeanor the past ten years had been a part to play with him being a spy but he had also been unpleasant because of loneliness and bitterness.

"No they won't." Harry protested. Sna- Severus had treated him better than anyone else had, a billion times better than the Dursley's. He felt bad for his dad. As crazy as finding out the truth had been for him, what must it be like to suddenly remember that you had a wife and son and had forgotten them for ten years? "Why didn't the plan work? Why did the memory charm last for so long?"

Severus set down his glass of water. "There were those who fought against the dark-Voldemort. They were called The Order of Phoenix. Your mother and I, as well as James Potter, were a part of it. Professor Dumbledore felt that we were close to destroying Voldemort but he needed certain information that only a death eater had a chance to get. Albus knew I was skilled at occlumency which means I can bury my true thoughts and memories so deeply that I would not be found out to be a spy. It was still risky so we needed everyone to forget that Lily and I were married. The memory charm was supposed to lift when Voldemort was gone but what we didn't expect was to have a traitor in the order. Your mother, James, and you were hidden away for safety and the only person who knew where you were living was a man named Sirius Black. He gave your location to Voldemort." Severus took a deep breath. "James and your mother were killed and Voldemort vanished after casting the killing curse at you. Since he was not fully killed, the memory charm stayed in place."

"Mum prepared for that though." Harry said softly.

Severus nodded. "She did. She wanted to ensure that we would all be reunited no matter what." He closed his eyes briefly, picturing Lily's sweet smile. "She loved you very much." He told Harry.

"I know." Harry said, fiddling with his salad. "She loved both of us." He said finally. That much was obvious in her letter to him and in the photos.

"She did." Severus nodded. "Now let's finish our dinner and dessert as I have a birthday present for you."

Harry looked surprised. "You do? But you already gave me my broom kit and new gloves plus new clothes and a new quill."

"The broom kit and gloves were presents, yes. The clothes and quill were things you needed and as your father it was my pleasure to buy them for you." Severus said seriously. He wondered how much time it would take until Harry realized he deserved to be taken care of and that things like school supplies, clothes, or even meals were not presents. After ten years of being taught otherwise, it would probably take awhile.

After the table was cleared Severus placed a pensive in front of Harry. His son looked up at him curiously.

"This is a pensive." Severus explained. "One can put their memories in them and store them or share them with another person. I used this many times as a spy. I have put some memories in here for you to see."

Harry peered at the silvery haze in the basin. He thought he caught a glimpse of red hair and peered closer before he suddenly felt a falling sensation and the next thing he knew he was standing in an unfamiliar room.

**TBC:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Shorter chapter as it is basically just the memories that Harry views. Any reviews or thoughts would be appreciated! =)**

Harry looked around in confusion, feeling slightly light headed. Where am I? He wondered. He looked around and found himself in a bright kitchen where a pretty red -headed woman was putting a plate of grilled tomatoes on the table. "Mum?" Harry whispered. "Mum!" He said louder taking a step towards her. Memories, Harry remembered. She wasn't really there; she was his dad's memory.

"Grilled tomatoes? You hate tomatoes." A younger Severus Snape said as he entered the room and observed her taking a bite of tomato. He kissed her on the cheek and ran his hand through her long hair. She smiled up at him, her green eyes bright and happy.

"I usually do." Lily agreed, handing Severus a plate. "I haven't been able to stop craving them though."

Severus frowned slightly. "That's strange since you can barely stand to even see anyone eat them." He noticed her amused look and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lily had a tiny smirk on her face and gave a little shrug. "Nothing. How is your breakfast?"

"It's very good, as always." Severus said slowly as he watched her practically devour the grilled tomatoes. He went to pour himself some tea and noticed a small gift bag next to the teapot. "What is this?"

"A present." Lily answered, watching him expectantly.

"You got me a present." Severus stated, picking up the bag. He wondered about his wife's strange behavior but shrugged it off as he pulled a toy cauldron out of the bag as well as a toy potion making kit. "Lily dear? I do believe I have graduated to the big boy potions by now."

Lily laughed. "Yes, you have my love. I just thought you would want to start our child on them as soon as possible though."

"Well of course I-"Severus stared at her. Cravings? Toys? "Lily, really?"

Lily nodded and a moment later Severus had her in his arms and was kissing her. "You're pregnant? I'm going to be a father?"

"That's generally how it works." Lily teased, clearly thrilled with her husband's response. "I had it confirmed this morning. You're happy?"

"Happy? Lily, you have given me so much already and now a child." Severus held her close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sev." Lily put her hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his dark eyes. "You are going to be a great father, I just know it." They held each other a bit longer until Lily finally had to ask, "Sev? Are you going to finish your tomatoes?" His answer was a deep rumbling laugh.

Harry, who had been watching with a huge grin on his face, felt himself swirling again and the next room he was in was a hospital room. His Mum was lying on the bed looking tired but content. She was smiling up at Severus as he held their baby in his arms. "Hello my son." Severus said, his voice filled with awe as he gazed at the tiny face. "Lily, he is beautiful. He has your eyes."

Lily smiled. "He looks a lot like you Sev. He is beautiful." She reached up and gently touched her sons tiny arm. "What did you think of the name Harry? After my Dad?"

"I like it very much." Severus assured her. He looked down at his son. "Harry Severus Snape." He said proudly, carefully sitting next to Lily so they could both gaze at their son.

Harry felt himself start to swirl again although he wanted to stay and watch his parents. He couldn't believe he had ever been that small! To his delight, he was back in the same room where his Mum had told his dad she was expecting. This must be the cottage they had lived in, Harry thought.

"Come on Harry. Take a bite for Mummy," Lily said sweetly, holding out a spoonful of baby food. Little Harry was sitting in his high chair and screwed up his face at the food and turned away. "Gaga!"

Lily sighed. "Harry, you can't just eat strained peaches for every meal."

"Ah, is someone being difficult?" Severus asked as he walked into the kitchen and gave his son an amused look. "What is your mother doing now?"

Lily playfully stuck her tongue out at her husband. "Very funny Sevvy."

Severus scowled. "Don't call me Sevvy."

Lily gave a laugh and turned her attention back to Harry. "Come on sweetie. It is sweet potatoes. Very yummy."

Little Harry glanced down at the spoon and wrinkled his nose.

"Hmm…" Severus looked thoughtful and then summoned Harry's pacifier and dipped it in the sweet potatoes. He offered it to Harry who sucked happily on it. After a moment Severus gently took the pacifier away and held up a spoon of baby food and Harry obediently opened his mouth and ate it.

Lily stared for a moment and then shook her head with a smile. "Thank goodness I married a brilliant man."

"You're brilliant." Severus kissed her. "Why don't you go take a rest? I'll finish feeding Harry and get him ready for bed."

Lily gave him a grateful look and then kissed Harry on top of his head. "Good night Harry Bear." She squeezed Severus's arm. "Thanks Sev. You really do have a way with him."

Before Harry felt himself swirling again he watched as his dad patiently finished feeding him. He went through more scenes of his parents and himself, being rocked and sung to by his Mum, his Mum laughing as his Dad told him all about potions even though he was too young to understand them. The last memory was of him in his Dad's arms standing with his Mum as the three of them hugged each other, Dumbledore standing in the background watching sadly. Harry realized with a pain that this must have been the last time the three of them were together.

Harry found himself pulled out of the memories and he was back in the kitchen in their quarters, his Dad watching him with concern. "Are you all right? It can feel strange when you come out of the pensive."

Harry nodded, not able to speak yet. They had really been a family. The pensive had made the photos come to life and Harry had been able to see what he had once had, what could have been. But it wasn't all lost. He had his Dad back now.

"Thank you." Harry whispered thickly, his eyes filled with tears. Without thinking he hugged his Dad. "Seeing her, seeing us as a family…just…thank you."

"You're welcome." Severus returned the hug. "Happy Birthday son."

**TBC:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a little confused as to where he was. It took a moment for the events of the previous day to come back to him. He sat up in his bed, his eyes roving over his new room. He loved it. He had only had it for a day and it felt more like his own than any room at the Dursley's had or even the dorms. He made his bed and got changed before going to the kitchen for breakfast. It felt strange not to be in a hurry because he had to make breakfast for three people. With a smile he remembered last night when he had viewed his dad's pensive and the tomatoes his Mum had been craving when she was expecting him. She felt more real to him now and he was grateful that his dad had shared his memories of her.

Wondering what he would do for the day, he decided to write to Ron and Hermione. Of course, he had no idea had to start a letter to them. How did one write his best friends and tell them he had a new father, new look and a new last name? And that his father was the one professor they all had hated and had believed to be stealing the sorcerer's stone?

_Dear Ron,_

_Remember how we called Snape the bat of the dungeons? Guess what? It turns out I'm bat of the dungeons junior! Visit soon!_

Harry shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen. No, that wouldn't work. He needed to break it to his friends gently and yet get them to understand that he was happy about the new developments, that Snape being his dad was a good thing.

"Good morning." Severus greeted as Harry walked into the kitchen. He was cooking at the stove and levitated a glass of pumpkin juice over to the table. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Good morning. I thought the house elves cooked?" Harry said as he sat down and took a sip of juice.

Severus turned off the stove and went to sit across from Harry, plates of food following him and arranging themselves on the table. "If I'm in my quarters I usually do my own cooking. Yesterday was an exception for your birthday. Some wizards use house elves for everything and I believe that just makes a person lazy, especially when we can already use magic to help us. Besides, I do not mind cooking."

"Oh. I can cook sometimes too." Harry offered, feeling a little guilty as that used to be his chore. "I'm not too bad at it."

"Hmm, with all your practice I would imagine not." Severus said, still feeling anger towards the Dursley's. He still wasn't sure if he should go back and make certain that they understood that how they had treated his son was wrong. There were plenty of things he could do that would make them miserable without risking azkaban, he thought with a smirk. "You can help me cook whenever you want to. Perhaps help clear the table when we are through?" He didn't want Harry to think he had to work to earn his keep or approval, yet moderate chores were a good tool in teaching responsibility.

"Sure." Harry dug into his hash browns. "I want to write to Ron and Hermione today but I am not sure how to break the news."

"Ahh…" Severus suddenly smirked a bit. "I got a bit of interesting news from Professor Dumbledore considering Mr. Weasley today. Apparently, he and the twins flew their father's car to the Dursley's-"

"_Flew_ a car?" Harry gaped at his dad and then flushed when he realized that he had interrupted him. "Sorry sir."

Severus eyed his son with a slightly stern look for the interruption and then nodded. "Yes, Arthur Weasley had charmed the car to fly and his sons took it to your relative's house."

"Why would they do that?" Harry asked, shocked and a little curious as to what flying a car would be like.

"They were worried about you since Mr. Weasley had not heard from you all summer." Severus explained. "Their intentions were admirable although the way they went about it was dangerous as well as risking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

"Wow. So what happened?" Harry asked eagerly, touched that his friends would risk getting into trouble to check on him.

"They tried to pry the bars off your window and your uncle threw a fit and ended up falling out of the window." Severus sounded quite delighted by that aspect. "Unfortunately, he is fine."

Harry snickered at the thought of how horrified his relatives would have been at seeing a flying car. Uncle Vernon falling out the window was just priceless. "How did you find all this out?"

Severus took a sip of his tea. "When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found out they were concerned about you and wrote to Professor Dumbledore early this morning. He wrote back only to tell them that you are fine and staying here at Hogwarts and will write to them when you can."

Harry nodded. "I'll definitely be writing to Ron soon then. And I thought I could maybe visit Hagrid and fly on the pitch for a bit?"

"Of course you can, after you have spent some time working on your summer homework." Severus said smoothly. He raised an eyebrow at Harry's surprised look. "Forgot about that did you?"

"Uh, yeah. But I have the rest of summer to do it." Harry rationalized.

Severus frowned. "You will work on your homework every day until it is finished Harry. There is only a month of summer left. You will also leave your work out for me to check over and if I do not think it is up to standard then you will be redoing it. Understood?"

"But..." Harry trailed off at the look on his dad's face. "Yes sir."

Severus nodded. "You may also write your letter but no flying until an assignment has been finished and I look it over. I would also like to have you spend some time in the lab with me working on potions. I never gave you a fair shot at it during class and I would like to remedy that."

Harry pondered that for a moment. He had actually been looking forward to potions until that first class. After that he hadn't bothered to try that hard, figuring it didn't matter if the teacher hated you. He smiled. "I'd like that."

Severus looked pleased. He then summoned a potion to the table and handed it to Harry. "This is a nutritive potion. I would like you to take it once every day for the time being to help counter the malnutrition caused by your relatives."

Harry swallowed it and grimaced. It tasted disgusting! He ignored Snape's amused look as he quickly swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice to get rid of the flavor. After breakfast, he helped clear the table and they had just finished when there was a knock at the door.

"Good morning Minerva." Severus greeted the stern looking witch, gesturing for her to enter.

"Good morning Severus." Professor Mcgonagall said stiffly. She looked over at Harry and her eyes widened a bit. "Good morning Mr. Pott-"She stopped.

"Mr. Snape." Severus corrected her.

"Yes, so I have been told." Professor Mcgonagall said slowly, glancing from Severus to Harry. "He certainly does resemble you."

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked in a tense voice.

"It is just a lot to take in. He looked so much like James and to think him and Lily were never even together…" She took a deep breath. "Of course, the important thing is that you know the truth now. Hopefully this means you will stop your unfair attacks on the boy and taking Gryffindor points right and left."

Severus's glare deepened at the reminder of how he had treated his son. "Yes, and now I will be able to keep a better eye on him so that he does not end up in so much danger during the school year." He snapped.

Minerva paled slightly, thinking of the many times Harry and his friends could have been severely hurt or worse and she hadn't even known what was going on until too late.

"Did Albus show you the pensive?" Severus asked, a tad impatiently. He needed to start working on his statement to the press and get his son started on his homework. The type of reaction that Minerva was displaying right now was something he would just have to get used to. The pensive would restore the memories the charm had erased but as there was information of the Order in there as well, Albus was not going to let just anyone view it. Most people would just have to get used to the idea on their own.

"He was going to but after he informed me of your news, I wanted to check on Harry." Minerva said, glancing back at Harry.

"You are in time then, as I haven't used him as potion ingredients just yet." Severus said sarcastically. "Of course, it is still early in the day."

Harry couldn't help chuckling though he quickly stopped when both adults looked at him. "I'm fine Professor Mcgonagall. Believe me, this is the best thing that could have happened to me." His young face lit up. "Do you want to see the photo album my Mum sent me? Let me get it, I'll be right back!"

Minerva noticed the fond look Severus had on his face as he watched Harry scamper off and realized she should have viewed the pensive before barging in on them. All she had thought about was how Severus had griped about Harry all during the school year and had been worried about Harry's welfare.

"Here, see?" Harry returned and handed her the book.

Minerva looked through the photos shocked and then a slow smile spread across her face. "Yes, I see Mr. Snape." And she did. The photos spoke volumes as well as Harry's happy expression. "Congratulations to you both."

Severus's expression softened a bit. Minerva accepting the truth and being supportive would help them in the face of the scrutiny they would be confronted with, especially Harry during the school year.

"I should go; I have much to do to get ready for the new school year. I am sure I will see you about the castle Harry." Minerva nodded at them and then took her leave.

"She seemed okay about it." Harry ventured. He frowned. "Well, not at first but after she saw the book."

"Her first reaction is what most people will have." Severus informed Harry. "People will need time to adjust to the idea and some may not adjust at all. You need to be prepared to face that and accept it."

Harry nodded resignedly. He excused himself to go start on his letter to Ron and his assignments.

An hour later, Severus went to check on Harry and found him working on his Charms homework. "How is it going?" He asked, leaning over Harry's shoulder to look at the essay.

"Um, okay I think." Harry said nervously. He had never had a parent check over his homework before. He held out the essay for his dad to read. "I'm still working on the conclusion." He said.

Severus nodded as he read. It was not a bad attempt but he could see there was room for improvement. He summoned his red quill and quickly marked it, pointing out areas that could use more information as well as a few spelling errors. He handed it back and said, "Make the corrections and when you finish I will read it again. After lunch you may fly and go visit Hagrid."

Harry was a little irritated at the corrections that now covered his essay but at the same time at least he knew his essay would get a good grade once he turned it in. "Yes sir. Thank you."

Severus smirked a bit, knowing Harry was not happy about doing his essay over again but that was too bad. He was Harry's father and would make sure he did his best work. His son would appreciate it when he was older. "I will be in my study when you are finished." Was all he said.

Harry sighed a bit. Having a father who was also a professor meant he was going to have to really keep on top of his grades. Harry groaned at the thought of being the next Hermione, practically living in the library. He got back to work on his essay hoping he would get it finished by lunch.

When lunchtime finally rolled around Harry eagerly escaped his room and schoolbooks to eat the sandwiches his dad had made.

"Did you manage to write to your friends yet?" Severus asked as they ate.

Harry shook his head. "No, I've only done the charms essay and read a chapter for transfiguration. I want to clear my head a bit before writing to them."

"Simply start at the beginning, when you received your mother's letter." Severus advised. "Perhaps after Mr. Weasley's grounding is over, he and Miss. Granger can visit."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Ron is grounded? Why?"

Severus sent their empty dishes to the sink with a wave of his wand. "Have you forgotten the flying car incident? In her letter, Mrs. Weasley made sure to tell Albus that he and the twins had been punished with a week's grounding for taking the car and breaking the underage magic degree."

"But they were just trying to help me!" Harry protested.

Severus regarded his son for a moment. "Yes, they were." He agreed slowly. "I told you though, that despite their good intentions they went about it the wrong way. What else could they have done?"

"Well, it's not like they could have called me on the phone." Harry said sarcastically. He knew he was being rude but he felt so guilty that his friends had gotten grounded for trying to help him. "This is Dobby's fault; he kept their letters from me!"

"Your tone Harry." Severus said in a warning voice. "I am looking into the house elf situation, as I told you I would. Now, I asked you a question. What else could your friends had done when they became concerned about you?"

Harry was quiet for a minute as he thought. He regretted being rude as he wasn't mad at Sna- his dad. "They could have told their parents their concerns and let them check in on me. They could have written to Professor Dumbledore to ask about me as well." He said finally, looking up at his dad.

Severus nodded. "Yes, those are excellent ideas. That is why it is always good to think before you act. Again, I am pleased that they were worried about you and wanted to help but there were better ways to go about it."

Harry nodded. "I just feel bad that they got punished for trying to help me. I'm sorry I was rude." He offered.

Severus gave him a small smile and patted him on the shoulder. "I understand and accept your apology." He picked up Harry's essay and began reading it. "This is much better. You have the afternoon to do as you please. All I ask is that you let me know where you are going. And remember that the rules that were in place during the school year such as not entering the forbidden forest are still in effect. Understood?"

Harry nodded and then remembered his dad liked verbal answers. "Yes sir. I'm going to go fly for a bit and visit Hagrid if he is home."

"Have fun!" Severus waved him off and went to work on his statement to the press knowing the sooner he did it the sooner he and his son could start dealing with the fallout. He just hoped for Harry's sake that the fallout was not too bad and that his friends would continue to stand by him.

TBC:


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Any reviews or thoughts would be appreciated! =)**

A couple of days later Harry was just landing on the ground after an hour of flying when he noticed Hedwig flying his way. She circled above him for a moment and then settled on his shoulder, holding out her leg. "Thanks Hedwig." Harry said taking the two letters she offered him. He ran his hand down her back and she hooted and then flew off to the owlery.

Harry looked down at his letters. One was from Hermione and the other from Ron. He had sent his letter to them two days ago explaining everything that had happened since he had received his mother's message. He decided to open Hermione's first.

Dear Harry,

My goodness, I couldn't believe it when I read your letter! Finding out that Professor Snape is your father must have been quite a shock. Are you really okay? I was relieved when I read that he was treating you well and I am happy that you do not have to live with the Dursley's anymore, they sound truly horrid. You are so lucky to be living at Hogwarts, you can visit the library anytime you want and get the best resources for your homework! It would be great to see you this summer and perhaps visit Hogwarts? Can you ask your Dad? I want to hear more about the memory charm and see what you look like now. Write back soon!

Love,

Hermione

Harry chuckled to himself as he finished reading. It was typical Hermione to be excited at the thought of living where there was a huge library. She seemed to take the news in stride, had even said to ask his _Dad_ if she could visit. He remembered that his dad had mentioned that they could. Harry proceeded to open Ron's letter.

Harry,

What in Merlin's Beard do you mean you are Snape's son! That just can't be possible that you are the son of that git! He hates you; I'm surprised he didn't take points for you daring to be related to him! Okay, now that I have gotten that off my chest, are you sure you are okay? He really isn't being horrible to you? It's hard to imagine mate but as long as you are happy…the twins and I got grounded for using our Dad's flying car (it was so cool by the way!) but when we are off grounding maybe you could come visit or I could come there? Got to see what my best friend looks like now after all…

Ron

Harry's face broke into a relived grin as he read Ron's letter. He still wanted to be friends! And he couldn't blame Ron for disbelieving that Harry was actually happy that Snape was his dad. Ron would see though, that Snape was different now. He was still strict but not mean or cruel anymore. Well, at least not to Harry. He actually didn't know how Snape would be with his friends.

"Ello Arry! Bin gettin in some more flying?" Hagrid greeted him as he passed him in the hallway.

"Yeah, it's great to be able to practice! I won't have to worry about being rusty when school starts back up." Harry said, leaning on his broomstick to look up at the kind and very tall big man.

"Doubt yeh even need it, you're the best player Hogwarts has seen in years!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "Thanks Hagrid!"

"Ah, still can't git over it, yeh really do look jus like yeh dad!" Hagrid said in a cheerful voice. He had been surprised yet happy that Harry had a family now.

Harry nodded. He was used to his new appearance now and didn't even think about it much anymore. "I'll see you later Hagrid." He gave a wave and continued to the dungeons to ask his dad about his friends visiting him. He really wanted to talk to them about everything and get their honest opinions on if he should start calling Snape, Dad. He thought of him as his dad now but hadn't actually called him that yet. He still referred to him as sir or Severus.

Severus was sitting on the couch making an outline of his lesson plans for the upcoming year. He looked up when Harry entered the room. "Have fun?"

Harry nodded. "Hedwig brought me letters from Ron and Hermione."

Severus felt himself tense a little. "Well? Is there another rescue plan underway?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, they were surprised but seemed to take it well. They want to see me, um; you had mentioned before that they could visit?"

Severus sighed to himself. He had already come to terms with the fact that Weasley and the-know-it-all would be a part of his life as Harry's best friends. As long as they stood by his son though, he would put up with them. "Yes, they may visit. If you would like, I will contact their parents." He felt himself smile as his son's face beamed happily.

"That would be great, thank you!" Harry looked at the papers his dad was holding. "What are those? Is it, um, the statement to the press?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I am working on my lesson plans for school. My statement is already written and I gave it to Albus to review. There is a copy in my office, if you would like to read it." He went back to writing on his parchment. "In half an hour meet me in the lab. We need to make some burn-healing paste for Madame Pomfrey".

Harry's face brightened. They had worked together in the lab yesterday and Harry had been nervous, remembering his potions classes but he had actually had fun. His Dad had been quite patient in explaining the procedures and steps to take and had praised Harry for making a successful cough potion for the infirmary. "Okay." Harry agreed, making a beeline for the study to read the statement. He was nervous about everyone knowing and their reactions but at the same time he wanted it done with. He really hoped by the time school started up people would be over the shock and not hassle him about it or stare. He doubted they would be though.

The statement was pretty straightforward. It stated that Harry is Snape and Lily's son and they had been married but had cast a memory charm to hide the fact for their protection. It went on to say that the charm had lasted too long and the truth had only just been revealed to Severus and Harry and they would appreciate privacy as they got to know each other as father and son.

"What do you think?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"You don't really mention why the charm was cast." Harry responded, setting the statement back on the desk.

"I said it was for your and Lily's protection, which is true." Severus said. "I did not want to mention the order of phoenix or be so obvious that I was a spy. The death eaters that are still free will figure it out and the less attention we give it the safer we will be. Not that I would let anyone hurt you."

"Will you be safe though?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I know how to protect myself. There may be some displeased death eaters but the more dangerous ones are in azkaban for the most part. The rest were actually relived when Voldemort disappeared. There were many who did not know what joining him would entail and regretted their decision to do so." Severus informed Harry. He was touched that his son was concerned for him.

They heard the floo come to life and went out to the sitting room to see Professor Dumbledore stepping out. "Good day Professor and Mr. Snape." He greeted, his eyes twinkling. "I just wanted to let you know that your statement has been delivered to the press and will be in tomorrow mornings paper."

Severus nodded. "Thank you Albus. I hope you won't mind the howlers that are sure to arrive in the morning as well." He had a bitter tone to his voice.

Albus huffed slightly. "Honestly Severus. Keep a positive attitude! You may just receive congratulations cards!" He relented under Severus's stare. "All right, there may be a few discourteous letters sent to you."

Severus smirked. It was no one's business that he was Harry's father but being the boy-who-lived, people seemed to think they had a right to know everything about Harry. He didn't really care what people thought of him as long as they did not bother his son. He had already fixed it so that any letter for Harry, except from his two best friends, went through him first in case anyone sent him a howler or worse, a cursed letter.

"What's a howler?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah, well it is a letter that is very loud. It enchants the letter into the writer's voice." Albus explained.

"Sometimes a parent will send their child one if they find out they are misbehaving or not keeping up on their studies." Severus added.

Harry's eyes widened as he thought how embarrassing it would be to receive one in front of his peers. "That would be…humiliating. You wouldn't do that right?" He asked his Dad quickly.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Already planning something that would require one are you?"

"No!" Harry protested. He caught the amused gleam in his father's eyes and rolled his own. "Very funny. I was just wondering."

Severus crossed his arms. "You would receive a howler in person, not in a letter." His tone remained amused as Harry paled at that. "It is the benefit of having a parent on staff."

"Um, right." Harry would definitely have to make sure he didn't get into any trouble for his second year. Facing Snape as an angry professor was one thing, facing him as an angry parent would be another. And the truth was he did want to make his father proud of him.

Albus cleared his throat, clearly amused at the interaction between father and son. "As soon as the word is out I will work on getting your birth certificate corrected. I also had another thought." His voice was too cheerful for Severus's liking.

Severus suppressed a groan. What is the old coot up to now? He wondered. "And what may that be?"

"A party!" Albus beamed happily. "We should have a congratulations party for the both of you! It doesn't have to be anything huge, just the professors that are already here, the Weasley's and Miss. Granger of course."

Severus grimaced. He had always hated social events such as parties. He had gone with Lily to a few only to make her happy. As he noticed the grin forming on Harry's face he knew he would do the same for his son. "It is up to Harry." Was all he replied.

"That would be brilliant!" Harry enthused. He had never had a party given for him before!

Albus had a huge smile on his face, his eyes twinkling more than ever. "Wonderful! We will have it a few days; Mr. Weasley should be off grounding by then." He winked at Harry. "I will plan everything. All you two have to do is show up!"

After Albus left, Severus led Harry to the lab where he began instructing Harry on how to make a bruise paste. He had had to scold his son twice for not paying attention as Harry's mind seemed to keep wandering off.

"Sorry." Harry said after the second reprimand. "I'm excited about the party and seeing my friends."

"I know you are but that is days away. You need to pay attention." Severus said, nodding towards the text that had the instructions in it. "Continue and keep your mind on what you are doing. This is why I am so strict in class. While this paste isn't dangerous if you mess up or miss a step, many of the potions you make in class are. Potion making is a very delicate science and there is no room for distractions."

Harry almost rolled his eyes as his dad talked in his Professor voice but figured that would not go over very well so he just nodded and put all of his attention into the bruise paste.

Severus examined the paste after Harry was finished and smiled in approval. "This is quite satisfactory. I will make sure Madame Pomfrey knows you helped me replenish her infirmary."

Harry couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread through him at the proud look on Snape's face. He watched his dad fill several containers with the paste and then he looked at Harry thoughtfully. "How would you like to go somewhere?" He asked abruptly, as if just coming to a decision.

"Where?" Harry asked curiously.

"To the cottage, where we once lived." Severus said, watching Harry intently. "You saw some of it in the pensive. I've been meaning to check up on it and thought you might like to accompany me."

Harry brightened. "Sure! I would love to see it!"

Severus nodded. "We will go tomorrow after breakfast." He knew Harry would be excited to see where he had lived as a baby but for Severus, it would be hard to confront the memories that would be in that cottage. Memories of Lily, memories of raising their son and how all that had been lost for ten years. But it was time. Time for him to confront the past.

**TBC:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Father/Son bonding in this chapter. Any reviews or thoughts would be appreciated! =)**

Severus pulled Harry close to him as he apparated them to the cottage where they had once lived as a family. He could have used the floo but wanted to check on the condition of the cottage first as no one had been in there in ten years.

Harry opened his eyes once the wave of nausea passed. "Ugh, does that get any better?"

Severus suppressed a chuckle. "It can take time to get used to it. Next time we will be able to floo here instead."

They both stood on the path, facing the two story cottage. Harry had wondered if it would look abandoned as no one had been here in so long but what he saw was a delightful white two story cottage surrounded by trees and a garden blooming with flowers. The cottage had green rolling hills behind it and Harry could hear the sounds of a stream nearby. He glanced up at his Dad who had a slightly sad smile as he stared at the front door.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly.

Severus looked down at his son and squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry Harry. I got lost in some memories. Are you ready to go in? From the looks of the outside our home has remained in good shape due to the protection spell Lily and I placed on it."

Harry nodded eagerly and Severus opened the door and they stepped inside. The place looked as if no one had ever left it, clean and bright as ever. The living room looked cozy and Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the kitchen he had seen from his dad's memories. Severus also showed his son the dining room and study and a small lab.

"Upstairs there are three bedrooms and two lavatories." Severus informed Harry as he led him up the stairs. He stopped suddenly as he viewed Harry's old room, still set up for a toddler. He was quiet for a moment as memories flooded his mind of playing with Harry, putting him to bed, watching Lily sing to him in the rocking chair that sat in the corner. He cleared his throat. "Obviously we will need to redecorate your room. I doubt you would want to sleep in a crib."

Harry laughed as he walked around the room, looking at the toys, crib and rocking chair. He wished he could remember living here. He picked up a framed photo of him as a baby being held by his parents. His Mum was beaming in the picture and while his dad wasn't exactly smiling he looked very proud.

"That was taken when we brought you home from the hospital." Severus said, looking over Harry's shoulder and gazing at the picture.

Harry stared at it for a moment. "Can-may I keep it here? In my room?"

Severus nodded and gave him a brief smile. "Of course you may." He left Harry to explore his old room while he made his way across the hall to the bedroom he and his wife had shared. It was exactly how he remembered it, the décor done in pale peach and blues, pictures set around and still some of Lily's things left that she hadn't had moved to Godric's Hollow before the charm was cast. The grief Severus felt was almost staggering and he had to take several deep breaths to calm down. He could still smell the perfume she would wear and he was certain he could still feel her. He would give anything to have her in his arms again. At least he was not alone anymore. He had their son. He could see Lily in Harry, more than just the fact they had the same eyes. Harry also had her smile and many characteristics were similar to hers. He was also kind and compassionate just like she had been.

After a few more minutes Severus went back into Harry's room and saw him looking through the clothes he had worn as a baby. Harry noticed him and grinned. "Look how small I was! It's hard to believe."

Severus's lips quirked with amusement as he inclined his head in response. "Yes, you were. I remember being afraid I would drop you, you were so little and fragile." Actually, Harry was still small compared to the other children his age. The muggles malnourishment had stunted his growth which was why he was having him take nourishment potions.

They spent the next hour looking through the cottage and then Harry wanted to go outside and explore the garden. Severus went with him and took him down to the stream which Harry was thrilled with.

"Will we be able to come here again this summer?" Harry asked as he watched the sparkling steam.

"Yes, we will. As I said, we need to redecorate your room. We can also come here for Christmas, if you would like." Severus said as he threw a stone into the stream, watching it bounce.

Harry brightened as he also threw a stone, trying to copy his Dad. "That would be brilliant!"

Severus smirked as he taught Harry how to throw the stone so that it would bounce on the water. He remembered fondly of teaching Lily when they were children.

"Are you looking forward to the party?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, truthfully I am not much of a party person but I look forward to seeing you enjoying yourself with your friends."

Harry looked a little apprehensive and Severus noticed. "What is wrong? Are _you _looking forward to the party?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am. I guess I'm just a little nervous. It's one thing to read in a letter about my new appearance and everything and another to see it. It makes it more real, at least it did for me. In a good way." Harry offered his dad a grin. "I just want them to see I'm still the same Harry they knew."

"Ahh." Severus nodded. "I am sure once you start talking with your friends they will see you are still you. There will be those who will only ever see you as Harry Potter or will think you are different because you are my son."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Did you get a lot of howlers this morning?"

Severus put a hand gently on the back of Harry's neck to guide him back up the path to the cottage. "There were a few. Most who think I am lying and those who do not believe I deserve to be Harry Potters father."

Harry frowned. "But I'm not Harry Potter. I never really was."

"True, but as I said there will be people who only ever see you as Harry Potter. They have heard stories about you for ten years." Severus explained patiently.

"Right, the hero thing." Harry muttered.

"Your actions this past school year only enhanced that opinion." Severus said, careful to keep his voice light.

Harry flopped onto the comfy sofa. "You mean because of the stone? Ron and Hermione helped me with that though."

"In the end it was you that faced Quirrell and Voldemort." Severus reminded him, flinching slightly at the thought of how close he came to losing Harry for good before he would have even known he was his son. "You rushed into a situation that you were not prepared for. Actually, you rushed into a situation that you should not have been in at all."

Harry flushed. "I had to! I had to save the stone, I thought you-"He stopped, embarrassed.

Severus gave him a knowing look. "You thought it was me. Professor Dumbledore told me." He didn't mention how angry he had been, that while he had tried to protect the boy, Harry and his friends thought he was the one after the stone! Of course, he had played his part well so he could see why they would think the worst of him. "You three should have gone to a professor instead of going after the stone yourself. It was brave and noble yes, but also foolish. You could have been seriously hurt or worse."

"We did go to a professor!" Harry defended himself. "Professor McGonagall didn't believe us."

Severus scowled. He had not known that. Minerva should have relieved them of their concerns and told them that she would have the stone checked on. "Well, now you have me and I will believe you. If anything happens that concerns you like that you come to me. Understood? I'm serious about this; I don't want you rushing into any dangerous situations. I won't lose you Harry."

Instead of feeling anger or humiliations at being scolded, Harry actually felt better. It made him feel safe to know that he had a parent now that he could go to with concerns and who would be watching out for him. It made him feel cared for and loved. "Yes sir."

Severus gazed at him for a moment and then nodded. "Are you ready to return to Hogwarts? It is almost time for lunch and I believe you have one more assignment to do."

Harry made a face. "Yeah, yours. You gave us a long essay to write!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's only three feet, you'll survive." He summoned the floo powder and grabbed a handful. "I can make yours longer, if you would like." He offered.

Harry's green eyes widened. "Um, no thanks. You're right, three feet is not that bad." He gave his Dad an innocent look.

Severus snorted and brought him into the fireplace with him. "You probably have not used a floo before correct?"

"No I haven't." Harry looked curiously at the glittery powder in his dad's hand.

"You must pronounce your destination very clearly and then throw down the powder and it is best to keep your elbows close to your body." Severus said. "Snape's quarters, Hogwarts!"

The floo spat them out and Harry almost tripped though his dad, who strode out with no difficulty, quickly grabbed his arm and steadied him. "Better than apparition, but not better than flying." Harry decided, dusting soot off his arm.

Severus shook his head in amusement as he hung up his cloak. He was positive that if his son could, he would travel everywhere by broom. "Why don't you get started on your essay while I start on lunch?"

Harry fidgeted. "I could help you make lunch. Or I could make you lunch on my own!" He looked hopefully at his dad.

Severus eyed him suspiciously and then shook his head. "You can put off your essay until after lunch but you will have a good portion of it done by tonight either way. But if you don't have a good start on it by this evening, we will not be able to play a game of chess."

Harry's eyes lit up. He had wanted to play with his dad so that he could practice and get better for when he played against Ron. "That's very Slytherin of you." He informed his dad as he made his way to his room to begin his last summer assignment.

"Why, thank you son." Severus said in amusement as he went into the kitchen to make some soup and sandwiches.

Harry worked on his essay but kept losing his train of thought. He enjoyed making the potions but not writing about them. He eagerly jumped up from his desk when he heard his dad calling him for lunch.

"Did you make any progress?" Severus asked as they ate.

"Some." Harry said vaguely, putting all his attention into eating his sandwich.

"You have done well on your other homework so you shouldn't have much trouble with this one." Severus encouraged, thinking that maybe Harry needed some positive reinforcement.

"I know." Harry said. "I just can't seem to focus on it today."

"We had an eventful morning." Severus replied, taking a sip of water. "I would like you to finish the essay by tomorrow at the latest as the next day is our party and then I was hoping to go back to the cottage and redo your room. I need to restock my lab there as well." He mused.

Harry perked up. He couldn't wait to go back to the cottage and getting to redo his room would be fun! "It's so crazy that once I had just a cupboard and now I have two bedrooms!" Harry didn't even realize he had said it out loud until he saw a look of anger followed by sadness cross his dad's face. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. He had not meant to bring up anything about living at the Dursley's as he knew how much that upset his dad.

Severus struggled to control his emotions, quickly occluding so he could hide his anger at the fact that his son grew up in a cupboard. A cupboard! "_You_ have nothing to be sorry for." He fixed his dark eyes on Harry. "You do realize that right? That how the Dursley's treated you was wrong and that it was not your fault?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I realize that." He said slowly. "I mean, I realize that now. I didn't until I got my Hogwarts letter and finally understood why they hated me. I couldn't figure it out before. I tried to be normal but weird stuff would happen around me and I didn't know why…" He trailed off and shrugged. He met his dad's gaze.

"Accidental magic starts when a child is young. They have no control over it." Severus said. "Your Aunt and Uncle knew what was happening and instead of explaining it to you like they should have, they punished you for it."

Harry nodded. His worst punishments happened when he did strange things like turn his teacher's hair blue or when he ended up on the roof of the school. "Why did they? I mean, since they knew what was happening to me why did they get so angry?"

"Petunia had always been jealous of Lily." Severus answered; inwardly scowling as he thought of how mean Petunia had been to Lily as a child. "She was jealous that Lily had magic and let that jealousy turn to hate."

"Oh." Harry said, fiddling with his spoon. "I can understand being a bit jealous, I mean magic is amazing but to hate Mum and me for it? That's not fair. We were born with magic, we couldn't help that."

Severus felt a soft smile grace his features as Harry talked. Lily would say almost the exact same thing. Harry was so much like her, they both were so kind and innocent they couldn't understand someone being ignorant and cruel like Petunia and her husband. Lily had wanted to try and reconnect with her sister, hoping they could be close again especially as they had sons around the same age. Of course, if Lily were here right now she would probably hex her sister for how she treated Harry. I really do need to make a special little visit to Petunia and her husband, he thought.

"They should have never treated you the way they did. They should have loved you and cared for you." Severus said seriously. "It truly is their loss Harry. Unfortunately, I was no better than your Aunt and Uncle. I treated you badly because I thought James was your father. And even if it had been true, it was something you could not have helped. Just like with your relatives, how I treated you was not your fault. I've said it before, but I am truly sorry for how I treated you son."

Harry could hear the sincerity in his dad's voice. "It's okay. I'm okay. I mean, I forgive you. It was because of the memory charm anyway."

"Yes, but how I acted, well, that is who I would have become without your mother." Severus said honestly. "Her love and compassion kept me from becoming a bitter and angry man. You saw how I was when I didn't remember that she loved me. She was an incredible woman and saved me in so many ways."

Harry smiled at the mention of his mother. He really did love hearing about her. "I wish…" He trailed off. He wished she was with them right now.

Severus knew what his son was thinking. "So do I." He said in a low voice. He cleared his throat. "Now, I believe you have an essay to be getting on with."

Harry made a face. "All right, but don't forget that we are playing chess this evening." He reminded his dad.

"As soon as you have a good start on your homework, we will play." Severus promised as he cleared the table. "Off with you now." He pretended to shoo Harry away.

Harry snickered and made way for his room. "I'm going, I'm going."

This time Harry was able to concentrate and finished most of his essay, which his dad said he would look over tomorrow. They played two games of chess where Severus trounced Harry spectacularly but Harry didn't care. He enjoyed the time spent together and talking about his Mum and their plans for the rest of summer. When Harry fell asleep that night, he had a smile on his face and felt the most content he had ever felt before. Home was feeling more real every day.

**TBC:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Severus had ushered Harry into the lab to get in more practice with brewing. He had been quite pleased the last several days with Harry's progress and clear enjoyment in making potions. He was happy that he had not squashed that completely with his treatment of Harry in his class. Although the real purpose he had for Harry helping him in the lab today was to pass the time until the party started. Harry had been so excited at seeing his friends that he had taken to pacing the sitting room so Severus had suggested brewing as a way to make the time go by faster. He had Harry help him make pepper-up potion as that was the last of the potions he needed for the infirmary. It was a little more involved than the other potions and pastes he had had Harry work on so he made sure to oversee every step.

"Stir counterclockwise now." Severus said, carefully watching Harry.

"So this helps if you have a cold?" Harry asked though he kept his eyes focused on stirring.

"Yes, and there is a side effect that lasts a few hours." Severus said as he turned off the fire under the cauldron. He bottled the potion and looked at it intently and then offered Harry a genuine smile. "Congratulations. This is very well done."

Harry grinned and helped clear away the mess on the table. "What is the side effect?" He asked curiously.

Severus smirked. "It makes steam come out of the drinkers ears."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Cool! Unless it hurts." He looked at his dad questionably.

Severus shook his head. "No, it feels a little weird at first but does not hurt." Once the work area was clear, he turned to Harry. "Go ahead and get ready. We need to be in the great hall in twenty minutes."

"Wow, already? The morning went by fast." Harry said happily as he walked out of the lab, his dad right behind him.

Severus smirked inwardly. "Yes, that was the general idea of having you brew."

Harry quickly dressed in his new jeans and dark green shirt and ran a brush through his hair, happy that his hair now laid flat. He still felt nervous about his friends seeing his new appearance but his excitement at seeing them was stronger.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Yup." Harry replied and they began making their way to the great hall. "Do you know Ron's parents? I only met Mrs. Weasley briefly when I was trying to find platform 9 and 3 quarters."

"Yes, I know them. They are a bit older than I but they were in the Order. I've also had to meet with them a couple of times to discuss their twins' antics in my class." Severus rolled his eyes at the thought of the troublesome twosome.

Harry had to snicker as from what Ron has told him the twins do get into their fair share of trouble at school.

Severus opened the doors to the great hall and ushered Harry in.

"Congratulations!" A chorus of voices shouted.

Harry grinned at the sight of everyone standing in the middle of the room which was decorated with balloons and streamers. Severus looked resigned to having to be a guest of honor at a party. I'm doing this for Harry, he reminded himself.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, running towards him and giving him a hug. "Oh my goodness, look at you! I can't believe it!"

"Me either mate." Ron said, staring.

"So tell us about the memory charm. It sounds fascinating! And the glamour you wore all these years must have been really advanced to not have faded." Hermione excitedly babbled on.

"Geez Hermione, take a breather would you?" Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.

Harry laughed. "I'll tell you everything I know later okay?"

Hermione nodded, looking slightly disappointed. Then she brightened. "Happy belated birthday as well!"

"Harry, come greet the rest of our guests." Severus said as he walked up to the trio. He gave Ron and Hermione a brief smile. "Hello Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger."

"Hello Professor Snape." Hermione greeted.

Ron looked a little nervously at the potions master. Usually when the professor talked to them it was to take points. "Congratulations." He managed to say.

Severus nodded. "Thank you. I will just steal Harry for moment."

As Harry chatted with the rest of the Weasley's and professors that were there, Ron just kept staring at him. Suddenly he felt a thwack on the back of his head. "Ow!" He turned, rubbing his head. "What was that for? That bloody hurt!"

"Stop staring at Harry like that!" Hermione scolded. "And for goodness sake, blink your eyes!"

Ron scowled and glared at her. "Blimey, did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Do you have to stare at Harry like that?" Hermione countered, pushing back her bushy brown hair.

Ron shrugged. "I didn't realize I was." He glanced over at Harry. "He looks different now. He's a Snape! What if-"

"He's still Harry, our friend." Hermione said firmly. "He's still the same harry who is our star seeker and who risked his life to save the sorcerer's stone. All that has changed is his appearance and last name."

Ron sighed. "I know. You're right. As long as he doesn't start stalking the hallways and bark out detentions I guess it's all right." He grinned.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I won't be doing that but I can't help that I turn into a bat at night. Come morning, I'm back to being me though." Harry said from behind them.

Ron and Hermione swirled around and Ron's eyes grew huge. "Really mate?" He whispered in horror.

Hermione broke into giggles. "Honestly Ronald!"

Harry began laughing as well. "You've seen me at night, you know." He pointed out.

Ron relaxed and then playfully punched Harry on the shoulder. "Very funny, prat."

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione beamed. "I was so worried about you returning to your relatives after you mentioned how they hate magic."

"Yeah, they really are horrid." Ron agreed. "They got really mad when the twins and I broke the bars off your window."

Harry slowly grinned at the thought. "I heard all about it. Did my Uncle really fall out of the window?"

Hermione gasped. "He did?"

"Oh yeah, plopped right out." Ron laughed, ignoring Hermione's disapproving look.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble." Harry said. "The car sounds brilliant though."

"Oh it was amazing!" Ron enthused. "Totally worth the lecture and grounding."

Hermione huffed. "I can't believe you think it was worth getting into trouble for. It sounds very dangerous never mind the laws you broke! I would imagine your parents were very angry."

"Mum yelled-"

"Dad asked how the car flew-"

"And then we had to spend a week doing chores like de-gnoming the garden and washing windows and floors." The Weasley twins finished as they came to stand by Harry.

"Congratulations by the way-"

"To the boy with two faces!"

"George!" Ron hissed.

"I'm Fred Ronniekins. Don't you know your own brother by now?"

"Oh, sorry Fred."

"Just kidding, I am George!"

The twins laughed as Ron's face turned red and he glared at his brothers.

"So Harry, now that you are a Snape-"George began

"Do you think you can get us Get out Of Detention notes?" Fred finished. They both looked hopefully at Harry.

"I do not think so gentlemen." A smooth voice interrupted from behind them.

Severus smirked at the dejected look on their faces.

"You wouldn't need that anyway, right boys?" Mrs. Weasley had heard the conversation and was giving them a stern look. "We won't be hearing of any problems for your fourth years now will we?"

The twins pretended to look offended. "Of course not Mum!" Fred said.

"We will be model students." George said with wide eyes. "Just like always." The twins grinned at each other and hurried away.

Mrs. Weasley sighed as she watched them. "They'll never change." She said fondly.

"Unfortunately." Severus muttered, glaring after the troublesome duo. He turned his attention to his son. "It is time to eat."

"Finally, I'm starving!" Ron said enthusiastically and practically ran to the table.

"Shocking." Hermione shook her head and followed Mrs. Weasley to the table already filled with food and desserts.

Harry looked up at his Dad. "Thank you for agreeing to this party." His emerald eyes were bright with happiness.

Severus looked satisfied at the happy look on his son's face. "It is no problem Harry. You deserve to have a fun party with your friends."

Harry was about to follow his Dad to go sit down and eat when he noticed everyone was at the table except Percy, who was standing off to the side with a scowl on his pointy face. His scowl deepened when Harry approached him.

"Hey Percy. Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked.

"Not really." Percy said in his prefect pompous voice. He gave Harry a once over. "You really do look different. It's weird." He said bluntly.

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. She had walked up to the boys to see what was taking them so long to join everyone else. She smiled warmly at Harry. "Let's all eat before the food needs a warming charm."

Harry managed a smile and went to sit next to his Dad, Ron and Hermione on his other side. He was confused about Percy's attitude but shrugged it off. Ron had always said Percy was a bit of a snob.

After everyone was seated and had filled their plates with delicious food, Albus stood up and made the announcement he had been waiting to make. "Your attention for a moment, if you don't mind." He said in a cheerful voice. He handed Severus a formal looking paper.

Severus read it and his lips turned up into a smile. Harry was now officially Harry Severus James Snape. He was finally back to being listed as Harry's biological father. He handed the paper to Harry. "Thank you Albus."

"It was the least I could do my boy." Albus replied softly.

Severus looked over at Harry and saw how his face had brightened. "Brilliant! This means it's official right? This means forever?"

"It means always Harry." Severus squeezed his sons shoulder.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Harry handed her the paper and she smiled. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"Very cool mate." Ron said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes earning him disapproving looks from his mother and Hermione.

Everyone took turns looking at the document and offering their congratulations until Ginny passed the paper to Percy.

"What?" He asked, his face not showing much expression.

"It's his birth certificate. It lists Professor Snape as his Dad and his name change." Ginny answered in a soft spoken voice, as she was still quite shy.

"Congratulations!" Professor Flitwick piped up.

"Name change?" Percy echoed, not looking at the document. Ginny gave him a puzzled look and handed the paper across the table to Harry.

"Harry Severus James Snape." Harry answered him proudly.

Percy stared at him. "Are you serious? Isn't it bad enough you look different and everyone knows that Professor Snape is your father? You're supposed to be Harry Potter!"

"I was never Harry Potter. Not really." Harry gave a shrug, feeling a bit stung. He had not had any problems with Percy during the school year except for lectures whenever he and Ron lost points so he didn't understand why Percy was acting angry.

"But to officially be a Snape? You shouldn't be in Gryffindor then, you should be in Slytherin!" Percy sputtered.

"Percy enough!" Mrs. Weasley glared at her son. "How dare you?"

"Actually I was almost sorted into Slytherin." Harry retorted.

"What?" Percy looked horrified. "But you're supposed to be good. You defeated You Know Who!"

"Percy shut up!" Ron yelled.

Harry was shaking slightly and to his horror, felt tears burning in the back of his eyes. Everyone was staring at him and he wanted to flee as soon as possible. He had been worried about his best friend's reactions; he had not really considered that any of the other Weasley's would be bothered about it.

Severus's eyes were dark with rage as he looked at Percy who visibly flinched as a response. "Apparently inviting you Mr. Weasley was a mistake. I had thought you would be more mature than this."

"So did your father and I!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"I am wondering if you deserve to still be a prefect as well." Professor McGonagall said in a disapproving voice.

"Geez Percy-"

"Haven't seen you throw such a fit-"

"Since we hid your prefect badge last year!"

"Be quiet!" Percy snapped at the twins. "How can no one else see how serious this is? Harry Potter is considered a hero and we Gryffindors were happy to have him in our house. Now it turns out he is half Slytherin! He could be evil, waiting to be the next You Know Who!" How could he be the only one concerned about this? Slytherins were evil, weren't they?

"That is enough!" Severus roared at the ignorant child.

Mrs. Weasley whispered something to her husband and he nodded, looking serious. She stood up. "Let's go Percy. You do not deserve to be at this party. Apologize to Harry and everyone else and then we will go."

Percy stood up; flushing from the disappointed looks he was receiving from the headmaster and professors at the table and mumbled a few apologies before rushing out of the room. Mrs. Weasley offered her own apology, sincere and heartfelt before she followed her errant son out of the great hall.

**TBC:**

**A/N:** Guess you can tell I'm not much of a Percy fan lol….I originally was going to make Ron have the outburst but decided against it. I just couldn't do that to poor Harry. I wanted the drama factor so I switched it to Percy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Severus took a deep breath and tried to control his temper. He had wanted to assign detention for a month during Percy Weasley's little outburst but as it was summer, he could not. Come September though, he thought darkly. He turned to Harry who was staring at his mostly untouched plate. "Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

Harry did, actually. He also wanted to follow Percy and scream at him for being such a pompous git and for his assumptions and also defend his Dad. He wanted everyone in the room to stop staring at him with looks of pity. And most of all, he wanted to break down and just cry.

"No, it's okay." Harry said instead, looking up into his father's worried eyes. He tried for a reassuring smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

Conversation started up at the table, everyone making small talk which Harry eventually joined in. The rest of dinner went smoothly and Harry was surprised when Ron and Hermione each handed him a present. "Belated birthday gifts." Hermione said warmly. "I hope you like it!"

"Open them up Harry!" Ron encouraged before taking another bite of pumpkin pie.

Harry obeyed; laughing at the disgusted look on Hermione's face as Ron practically devoured the pie.

"Cool, thanks Hermione!" Harry said happily as he held up the latest book on Quidditch moves.

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome. I was going to get you your own copy of Hogwarts, A History but decided to get you something you would actually read."

Harry snickered as he showed the book to his dad. Severus nodded politely as he looked it over yet all he could think about was what dangerous moves Harry would try to copy. He caught Albus giving him a knowing look as though he knew what he was thinking and Severus scowled in reply.

"This is from the whole family." Ron said as Harry unwrapped the next present. "Although we can take Percy's name off the card since he is such a prat."

"Ron." Mr. Weasley sighed, not wanting Percy brought up while Harry was back to enjoying himself.

"Well, he is." Ron muttered and even Hermione looked like she agreed.

"This is awesome!" Harry said as he held up the small wizard chess set. "I've been practicing." He informed Ron.

"Yeah?" Ron asked with interest. "We should play then." He had a competitive gleam in his eyes.

"Uh, I think I need to practice more first." Harry backpedaled, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against his friend. He was still learning how to play properly from his dad, who was still able to beat him effortlessly. Harry was convinced his dad could be brewing a complex potion and beat him at chess at the same time.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "I have a gift for both of you. When I heard your news I immediately went to find it." He handed a wrapped present to Severus.

Severus opened the gift which was a framed picture of the students in his newt's charms class. Severus and Lily were both in it and everyone was waving to the camera, although Lily was trying to make Severus wave as well.

"Ahh I remember this." Severus gazed at the photo fondly. "I had forgotten about this picture. Charms was Lily's favorite subject, potions a close second."

Harry laughed when he saw the picture and to his surprise, felt tears fill up his eyes. He shook his head to clear them and felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "She would be so proud of you Harry." Severus said softly in his ear. "Just as I am."

Not going to cry, not going to cry, Harry chanted to himself though he couldn't help leaning into his dad for a brief hug. "Thanks." He whispered, not caring that everyone at the table was watching them.

Ten minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione had been given permission to walk around the school as long as they did not go anywhere forbidden.

"Blimey Harry, it's so strange seeing Snape being, well, a dad." Ron said as they turned the corner of a hallway.

"The way he acted tonight, it was as if he had always been your parent." Hermione added. She frowned. "I mean, he _was_ always your parent but it was as if he had always _known_ he was your parent. I mean-"

Harry laughed. "It's okay Hermione, I know what you mean."

"Why are we standing in the library?" Ron made a face as he realized where Hermione had slyly led them.

Hermione simply threw him a smug look as she took a book of a shelf and began flipping through it. "I need another source for one of my essays. It's finished but I wanted to add more information."

Harry and Ron exchanged an amused look as they sat down at one of the tables.

"I really am sorry about Percy." Ron said seriously. "He did act a little odd when we were told the truth but I had no idea he would react so strongly. I know he does think all slytherins are bad but we all sort of did." He shrugged. "I guess not _all _slytherins are bad."

Harry sighed. Percy's attitude, though surprising, was what he had to look forward to from most people. "Just because someone is sorted into Slytherin, it does not mean they are bad." He said. "My Dad isn't bad and like I said before, I was almost sorted into Slytherin. It's just like all Gryffindor's are not brave. I mean, the man who betrayed my mum and James was James' best friend and a fellow Gryffindor."

Hermione joined them at the table, her eyes thoughtful. "That must be hard; being sorted into a house and everyone else suddenly treats you as if you are evil."

"A lot of them act like they are." Ron said bluntly. "Like Malfoy." His eyes widened and a slow grin spread across his freckled face. "Blimey, can you imagine his reaction? He always acted like he was Snape's favorite!"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I bet he was surprised when he heard! Can't wait to see how he acts at school."

"You don't think your dad will favor him over you still do you?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione huffed. "Of course he wouldn't! It's clear to anyone with half a brain how much Professor Snape loves Harry."

Harry stared at her. He knew that was true, that his dad did love him but it was the first time someone else had pointed it out. "He does love me." Harry said quietly. He told them about the pensive and the cottage and making potions with his dad.

"Wow Harry, you must have learned so much this summer! Getting to make all those potions and pastes for the infirmary." Hermione sighed dreamly.

"Do you guys think I should call him Dad?" Harry blurted out. He flushed a little at their surprised looks. "It is how I think of him but I haven't actually called him that yet."

"Just call him Dad when you feel ready." Ron said with a shrug. "He's not insisting that you do is he?"

"No. He said I could call him Severus for the time being." Harry answered.

"Do you want to call him dad?" Hermione asked with a compassionate look on her face. She figured Harry was nervous about it because he had never thought he would get to call anyone dad, ever. It must be a lot to take in.

Harry was silent for a moment. "Yes." He answered finally, his face relaxing slightly. "It's who he is now. I guess I was afraid to voice it because I worried that all this would somehow end."

"You do realize that with your dad being a professor we won't be able to get away with anything, don't you?" Ron remarked as they made their way back to the great hall.

"We won't be doing anything to get away with this year." Hermione informed him. "We will be good, obedient students. Right?"

"Sure Hermione." Harry agreed as he pushed open the door to the great hall. "As long as you don't tangle with any trolls or set any of the professors robes on fire."

Ron burst into laughter but quickly stopped and then paled. Harry and Hermione turned to see what had him so scared.

"Excuse me? It was you who set my robes on fire during that match?" Severus asked silkily, staring at Hermione.

"I, uh, um…" Hermione stammered, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"She did it to save me." Harry interjected quickly, thankful it was still summer and there were no points to take. "She thought that you were the one hexing me and wanted to help."

Severus glared at them for a moment. He could never figure out who had set his robes on fire and had since not given it much thought. He should have known though. He took a deep breath. "I see. I commend you for trying to save my son as well as performing a spell above your year. However, you might want to make sure that when you set a person on fire that they are actually the guilty party." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Professor." Hermione said quietly, her face still burning.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Forget about it Miss. Granger. Just be careful about spell use in the future." He looked at Harry. "Arthur is getting ready to leave so you need to say your goodbyes."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He was grateful that his dad hadn't gone off on Hermione. He was a little surprised about it too. From the looks on his friend's faces, they were surprised as well.

"He knows you set him on fire and yet you still live!" Ron's mouth dropped open. "Seriously Hermione, start counting your lucky stars."

Hermione seemed to have recovered, though there was relief on her face. "Oh, shut up Ron." She grumbled.

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. He really did love his friends. "Thanks for coming you guys and for the gifts. I have to admit, I was afraid of losing you guys once you found out the truth."

Now it was Hermione's mouth that dropped open. "What, did you think that we would abandon you?' When Harry was silent she shook her head. "We are your friends Harry! We wouldn't do that!"

"Right insulting that is." Ron huffed but then gave Harry an understanding look. "I probably would have worried about the same thing if it was me mate. It _was_ surprising, especially considering who your dad is. But we'll stand by you, don't worry."

Harry's face lit up and he gave both his friends a hug.

"Are you going to be on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm already here so…" He shrugged. "I'd miss being on the train with you guys but at the same time, everyone will probably be freaking out over my appearance. I'll ask my Dad what he thinks."

"I can hear the shrieks of terror now." Fred and George sidled up to them, their voices serious but their eyes sparkling with fun mischief.

"Hogwarts now has two Snape's! Run for your lives!"

Harry made a face. "Gee, thanks guys."

"Children, we should be going." Mr. Weasley said as he walked up to them, Ginny in tow. She gave Harry a tentative smile and then blushed when he returned it.

"Don't worry about Percy, Harry. We will talk to him." George said seriously.

"Yeah, maybe changing his prefect badge to say pinhead will teach him some manners." Fred added.

"I hope for your sake you are joking Fred." Mr. Weasley, who had been talking to Severus, called over his shoulder.

"I'm not Fred I'm-"

"Don't bother son." Mr. Weasley cut him off, amusement in his voice. He turned around and looked at Harry. "Hopefully we will see you soon Harry and congratulations again."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry said his goodbyes and thanked everyone again and then headed to his quarters with his dad. Severus was quiet as they entered their rooms. "Are you mad?" Harry asked in concern, hoping his dad wasn't still upset over finding out what Hermione had done.

"I'm not happy with a certain Weasley right now." Severus said his tone low. "I wanted you to have a good time and be happy at your party. I didn't count on that ignorant boy ruining it."

"It wasn't ruined." Harry protested. When his dad gave him an uncertain look, Harry went on. "It was a great party despite Percy. His attitude annoyed me but he isn't one of my best friends so it didn't hurt that much. And everyone else was great about it. I had a wonderful time!" Without hesitating he gave his dad a hug.

Severus hugged him back, feeling relieved that Harry had had a good time after all. He felt fiercely protective of his child and anyone who hurt Harry would have to deal with him. "You should go put your gifts in your room and get ready for bed. It's been a long day."

Harry nodded and started to walk to his room when he stopped. "Your gift was the best."

Severus looked confused. "I didn't get you anything today. Do you mean the gifts I got you on your birthday?"

Harry shook his head. "Those were great but I mean when you came and got me at the Dursley's and claimed me as your son. Having a Dad, that is the best gift."

Severus stepped forward and held his son for a few moments, content to just be with his child. "I love you Harry. I will do my best to be a good father to you."

"I love you too Dad." Harry said softly, looking up into his father's face.

Severus's eyes widened in shock and then warmth filled them. He called me Dad! He thought as his heart filled with happiness.

"I'll be a good son, honest." Harry said and then grinned cheekily. "I'll try to anyway."

"Little brat!" Severus huffed playfully and grinned to himself as he watched his son walk down the hallway to his room. He marveled at all that had changed since he had received his wife's pensive. At the start of this summer he had been a lonely, bitter man and now he had a family. Everything had changed for the better. "Thank you Lily. I love you always." He whispered. And though he couldn't be sure, he thought he heard a tinkling laugh flow through the room along with the words, "You're welcome Sev. I love you. Always."

**TBC: Epilogue Next **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Epilogue:**

The rest of summer seemed to fly by for Harry. It had been the best summer he had ever had and he was sorry to see it end. Keeping his word, Severus had taken him back to the cottage and Harry had been able to decorate his room anyway he wanted and helped his dad restock the lab that was there. They had also bounced stones on the stream and talked. Harry had been curious to know how his dad would handle his slytherins.

"They probably won't be very happy." Harry had told him.

Severus had smirked. "There may be some that have issues with it. I have earned most of the students in my house respect so I actually do not anticipate too many problems. There will be a few that may act out which I will swiftly deal with, of course."

"Even Malfoy?" Harry had asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, even Mr. Malfoy. I have known him since he was very young, though unfortunately the older he gets the more spoiled and selfish he gets. I had to appear to favor certain students when I thought I would spy but now I can treat them as any other student." Severus had favored his son with a mock stern look. "Including you, Mr. Snape."

"You mean I won't be able to get out of homework or tests?" Harry had put on a sad face.

"Absolutely not." Severus had smirked. "In fact, I will be keeping in contact with all your professors on how your work and behavior is in class so consider yourself warned."

Harry had gulped a bit at that, causing his dad to laugh. The thing was Harry knew his dad meant every word.

A week before school began they went to Diagon Alley to get Harry's schoolbooks. This time, people did approach them including a few reporters who were tipped off that they were there. Severus did a lot of scowling and snarling when they kept getting interrupted from their shopping. Finally he had had enough and banished one of the reporters camera's with a fierce scowl on his face and they had finally been left alone. Mostly. They had still been stared at and some of Harry's fellow classmates who were buying their own books had openly stared.

Harry spotted Neville Longbottom a few stores down and waved and was happy when Neville waved back, though Neville looked nervously at Severus before following his grandmother into Madam Malkin's shop. When Harry and his dad queued for his books, Severus glared at the man who was talking to reporters and had a crowd of people surrounding him, signing books and taking pictures with the customers.

"Who is that?" Harry asked, nodding to the man who didn't appear to stop smiling once.

"That," Severus said distastefully. "Is Gilderoy Lockhart. Your new defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry looked at the grinning man warily. "Oh. Do you think he will be any good?"

Severus snorted. "No. He is nothing but a smile and a fraud."

"Then why did Dumbledore hire him?" Harry asked as they paid for his books.

"Professor Dumbledore." Severus automatically corrected. "To answer your question, I have no idea. My guess is that were no other applicants for the job."

Well, there goes having a good defense class Harry thought glumly. He liked learning about defense and had hoped for a competent teacher this year. As well as one who was not trying to kill him. They started to leave the store when Harry heard his name called.

"Harry Potter, correct? Look everyone! Harry Potter, my soon to be student at Hogwarts!" Lockhart announced, looking smugly around the room. "Of course, he is here to buy my books and learn all about defense against the dark arts. Little did he know that I would be giving him a free set!" He gave a brilliant smile as everyone applauded.

"That will not be necessary. I have already bought his books." Severus said stiffly, pushing the books Lockhart was trying to hand Harry away. "And his name is Harry Snape."

Lockhart's face fell slightly but he seemed to regain himself. "Well, that's wonderful! You must be eager to start reading my work Harry. And Professor Snape, it will be a great pleasure to work with you. Any advice or knowledge you need just let me know!"

Severus's face turned murderous and caused Lockhart to fall back a step. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, especially when I need a good laugh." He hissed.

Lockhart flushed and turned away from them, going back to his table to sign autographs.

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing although his Dad noticed and gave him a mild glare. "Is there something amusing son?"

"Yes, that was funny." Harry answered honestly.

"How did I end up with such a cheeky son?" Severus grumbled as they made their way down the path.

"Luck, I guess." Harry shrugged. He grinned. "Aw, come on Dad. You wouldn't have me any other way right?"

Severus glanced down and noticed that even though his son was joking, there was still a slightly anxious look in his green eyes. He knew, even without his son voicing it, that Harry was worried about being rejected. A fear that was courtesy of his disgusting relatives no doubt.

"Believe it or not, I would indeed not have you any other way." Severus assured him, putting an arm around his shoulders as they made their way to the floo network.

Once they got home, Harry deposited his books into his room and then came out holding his broom. "Can-may I go flying Dad?"

"Don't you want to look through your new books?" Severus asked with a smirk. Seeing Harry's face fall he relented. "Yes, you may. Actually, while you are flying I will be leaving to go on an errand. I should not be more than an hour. Hagrid should be out there and can keep an eye on you and I will let the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall know that I am out in case you need anything."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I can handle being on my own for an hour. I'm just going to be flying anyway." His eyes widened a bit when his Dad stared hard at him. "I mean, yes sir."

This time it was Severus's turn to roll his eyes. "Just behave while I am gone. And remember, no dangerous flying stunts or your broom will be mine. Understood?"

"Yes Dad." Harry said obediently. As he opened the door to leave their quarters he looked back at his dad questionably. "What errand?"

"It is nothing of concern. Simply a task I have been meaning to get to for several weeks." Severus said smoothly. He shooed his son away and shut the door. After sending a patronus to Albus and Minerva about keeping an eye on Harry, he gathered a few vials from his lab and then proceeded to leave the castle, walking to the outside gates so he could apparate.

Petunia Dursley was humming to herself as she cleaned the kitchen counter. She was happy that her horrible nephew was gone for good although she did miss having him around to do all the chores. She turned around just as Severus Snape popped into the room.

"You again!" Petunia gasped. She narrowed her hateful eyes. "We don't want the boy back. If you are tired of him, take him to an orphanage or something."

Severus stared at her in disgust. "You truly are the vilest of creatures, muggle and wizard alike. I had hoped to see some remorse in how you treated my son but I suppose that was wishful thinking on my part."

"I never wanted him." Petunia said stubbornly. She refused to acknowledge that she had been wrong in how she had treated her nephew.

"So that excuses the abuse you and your family put him through? He's an innocent child!" Severus yelled.

"Petunia? Is someone here-"Vernon eyes widened when he saw Severus. "Not you again! And don't you dare stick me to a wall! I was stuck there for hours last time!"

Severus smirked. "That must have been quite unpleasant. And speaking of unpleasant, I have decided to enact a little justice for my son."

"Justice for what? Putting a roof over his head?" Vernon spat out. He faltered when he saw the wizard's wand being drawn. He really did not want to be stuck to a wall again so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Mum, you said you would take me for ice cream." Dudley waddled in as he complained. He saw Severus and gulped. "Oh no, is the freak coming back?"

Severus snarled at him and Dudley let out a squeak and went to hide behind his father.

Severus took out the three vials he had in his robe pocket and they floated in front of the Dursley's. Petunia gave a startled yelp and Vernon sputtered at the magic being done.

"Each of you will take the vial in front of you and swallow it." Severus said calmly.

"Are you insane? We most certainly will not!" Petunia screeched, trying to push the vial dangling in front of her away.

Severus shrugged. "Have it your own way." He waved his wand and spelled the contents of the vials into each of them. "Now you have taken them and I will be on my way."

The Dursley's looked terrified. "What did you do? What was in those?" Petunia whimpered.

"If you must know," Severus began with a twisted grin. "Your vial Petunia contained a potion to make you see a dirty house no matter how hard you clean it as well as believe that neighbors are talking about you constantly, calling _you_ a freak. Maybe you will realize how it felt for Harry to be called that by you as well as regret the excessive chores you foisted on the boy. As for you Mr. Dursley, your potion will make you feel hungry no matter how much you eat. You will as well feel like you are in a confined space no matter how open the area you are in. Perhaps one day you will understand how it felt for Harry to be hungry and locked in that cupboard. As for young Mr. Dursley." Severus turned to Dudley and raised an eyebrow.

"How could you hurt a child?" Petunia whimpered, pulling her son towards her.

"Exactly the point I am trying to make!" Severus growled. "And I have not hurt him. He will simply have dreams of the torment he put Harry through; only in the dreams he will feel everything that Harry felt."

"For how long?" Vernon asked in fear.

"It will last until you feel true remorse. Only then will the potion fade." Severus inclined his head. "Good day to you all." He apparated away and left the horrified family for the final time.

Severus stood on the pitch and watched his son fly with ease with pure enjoyment on his face. This is how it should have always been, he thought wistfully. Harry getting to just be a child, happy and carefree. He was determined that Harry would have a happy, safe and loving childhood from now on. He noticed some of the moves his son was doing bordered on being risky so when Harry looked his way and waved, he gave him a warning look as he waved back. Harry took the hint and moderated his flying, throwing his dad a cheeky grin. Severus couldn't help but smile himself as he shook his head and continued on to the castle.

"Ah Severus. How was your outing?" Albus greeted the potions master as he entered the headmaster's office.

"Fulfilling." Severus answered, sitting down across from Albus.

"Hmm, was it now?" Albus mused. "I hope the uh, _reasons_, for your errand are still among the living."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his employer. How does the old coot always know? He wondered not for the first time. "They are." He drawled.

Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling. "It has been quite the summer, has it not my boy?"

"It has been the most rewarding and enjoyable summer since Lily was alive." Severus said, his tone softening. "I am actually looking forward to the school year and getting to watch my son learn and grow."

"And win all the Quidditch matches?" Albus teased.

"My son is amazingly talented, what can I say?" Severus responded with a proud look in his eyes.

Albus's eyes twinkled even more, enjoying seeing Severus happy as well as Harry. He cared very much for both of them. "Will Harry be riding the train with the other students?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I talked to him about it and could tell he wanted to but was nervous about it. The Weasley's have asked about having him over so he will spend the last night of summer with them and they will take him to the train. He will have the Weasley children looking out for him, save for one, and I have talked to the professors who will be on the train and they promised to make sure no one bothered him."

Albus nodded in approval. "It sounds like everything is in order then. I must admit to being deeply disappointed in Percy's attitude. I hope that will have changed once school starts."

"It had better." Severus muttered.

"Has Harry seen the house elf again?" Albus asked. They had been trying to figure out why a house elf would warn Harry against coming to school but without knowing who the elf belonged to, they could only guess.

"No, he hasn't mentioned that he has. I'm thinking it could have been a prank set up, though I will be keeping an eye out." Severus said seriously.

"It should be a busy year for you. Not only being a professor and head of house but a parent now as well." Albus remarked, leaning back in his chair. "With the trouble the children seem to find, you should be quite busy indeed."

Severus crossed his arms. "I have spoken to Harry about the escapades he got into last year. I do believe he will be more careful from now on. Besides, what are the chances of those types of incidents happening again? I'm sure Harry's second year will go quite smoothly." After all, what could possibly go wrong?

**The End.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm already working on the sequel called **_**Always II: The Secrets of the Serpents Den **_**and should have the first chapter posted within a week**_**.**_** I also am working on two more Harry Potter stories and should have the first chapters of those posted soon. This was my first fanfiction story and I had a blast! =)**


End file.
